Studentikoos!
by TheDragonpeepsStillRock
Summary: Alle geheimen van Dragonball CS onthuld in deze nooit eerder vertoonde saga's. AU. Dit heeft zo weinig met dragonball Z te maken. Starring: Tien/Vegeta/Goku/Krillin/Yamcha/Trunks/Koning Vegeta/Bra/Android 18/en misschien zelfs Nappa!
1. Voorwoord

Ok mensen. Hier komen de dragonball CS saga's die nooit getoond zijn. Hoe kwam Krillin in kami's naam aan een vriendinnetje? Waar woont Tien eigenlijk? Is de Ho-Me echt zo'n vieze tent? En hoe zit het eigenlijk met dat litteken van Yamcha? Dit alles wordt onthuld in een nietsontziende fanfic van Dragonpeepsstillrock.

Geen idee wat Dragonball CS is? Dat kan kloppen. Het is namelijk de geheime wereld van de Dragonpeeps. Niemand behalve Naru en Kiyomi weten hoe het echt zit.

Toch benieuwd? Kom binnen en aanschouw de chaos.

**Auteur:** Dragonpeepsstillrock

**Titel:** Studentikoos!

**Genre:** Humor.

**Leeftijd:** Niet aan mij om te bepalen.

**Waarschuwing:** Dit heeft echt heel weinig met Dragonball Z te maken. Sorry mensen, DBCS is een heel nieuwe wereld. Tienshinhan is trouwens een ongelooflijk knappe man. Wisten jullie dat? Extreem grove taal en middelenmisbruik alom!

**Disclaimer:** Ik bezit geen rechten over Dragonball/Z/GT of de karakters die in mijn verhaal voorkomen. Deze zijn in bezit van Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Toriyama Akira en weet ik veel wie nog meer.

Ik bezit ook geen rechten over de Golden Girls. "Tell me Rose, how many headwounds did you have?"

Ok, moving on!

Ik ben bij het schrijven van deze fic geïnspireerd door het _drama, help we gaan studeren_ verhaal van mijn Partner in Crime dat ze jaren terug een keer geschreven heeft.

Veel plezier.


	2. Saga 1

Studentikoos!

DE _HOE HET GROTE PLAN IN DE SOEP LIEP_ SAGA

Naru zat ingeklemd tussen twee mannen in driedelig pak in de drukke metro van Tokyo. De ondergrondse zat stampvol zoals altijd om deze tijd van de dag. Vanaf 's middags vier uur tot een uur of negen was het spits op de metrolijnen. Studenten, werkenden, iedereen probeerde zo snel mogelijk naar huis te komen.

Naru zat te knikkebollen van moeheid. Haar ogen bleven dichtvallen ondanks de moeite die ze deed om wakker te blijven. Tussen haar benen stond een tas vol boeken op de grond. Ze volgde nu een studie aan de filmacademie van Tokyo.

Studeren was heel erg leuk maar ook ontzettend veeleisend. Ze had vier dagen per week college en een dag waarop ze thuis aan opdrachten moest werken. In de weekenden probeerde ze zoveel mogelijk terug naar het stadje Sendo bij Kyoto te gaan om bij Goku te zijn. Dat lukte echter niet vaak. Meestal had ze nog zoveel te doen voor school dat ze haar hele weekend op moest offeren om het af te krijgen.

Goku zelf had ook weinig tijd om naar Sendo af te reizen. Hij studeerde eveneens en zijn studie was net zo zwaar en tijdrovend. Hij woonde op de campus van de universiteit in Matsue. Het was voor hem vier uur reizen naar Sendo. Naru deed er nog langer over om in Sendo te komen. Eigenlijk had het weinig zin om de weekenden naar huis te gaan. Na een dagje konden ze alweer terug.

Dit alles kwam hun relatie niet ten goede. Ze zagen elkaar misschien eens in de maand en dat was voor hen allebei te weinig. Ze belden veel maar een relatie over de telefoon in stand houden was erg moeilijk. Naru begon zich de laatste tijd steeds vaker af te vragen of samen blijven überhaupt nog wel zin had.

Natuurlijk hield ze zielsveel van Goku en wilde ze hem helemaal niet kwijt, toch betrapte ze zichzelf erop dat ze er de energie niet meer voor had om zo door te gaan. Ze kon hem alleen maar missen en dat leidde haar af van haar studie. 's Nachts kon ze moeilijk in slaap komen omdat dat het enige moment op de dag was waarop ze tijd had om aan Goku te denken. Dan telde ze de dagen die verstreken waren sinds ze hem voor het laatst gesproken had en kwam erachter dat ze alweer een week verder waren. Het lege gevoel dat haar dan overnam was verschrikkelijk.

Soms huilde ze omdat ze diep van binnen wist dat ze samen niet meer verder konden. Hoeveel tijd had ze verspild aan wakker liggen en tranen plengen? Dat was het toch niet waard? Haar studententijd zou de mooiste tijd van haar leven moeten zijn en zij lag 's nachts in bed zichzelf in slaap te huilen.

Vol jaloezie hoorde ze hoe haar huisgenootjes 's nachts thuiskwamen van het uitgaan en zag ze hoe iedereen om haar heen van het studentenleven genoot. Zij was zo bezig met school en Goku missen dat ze nog bijna geen nieuwe contacten gelegd had. Ze ging eigenlijk alleen af en toe om met de blondharige Juuhachi-gou, het meisje waarmee ze de verdieping van haar studentenhuis deelde. Juuhachi-gou was een echt feestbeest. Ze ging elke avond stappen en overdag was ze netjes bezig met haar studie en ze had altijd tonnen energie.

Naru was een paar keer mee uit geweest in het centrum van Tokyo en ze had het heel erg naar haar zin gehad. De dag erna was ze echter telkens te moe geweest om naar college te gaan dus had ze besloten dat ze maar niet meer met Juuhachi-gou mee op stap moest gaan.

Het lag niet zozeer aan school wist Naru. Het kwam door het eeuwige sombere gevoel dat Goku bij haar opriep. Ze was er zo ziek van. Waarom moest ze hem nou zo missen? Zonder dat verschrikkelijke gevoel had het allemaal prima kunnen werken. Dan zou ze hem een paar keer in de maand zien en dan zou dat genoeg zijn. Maar dat was het niet. Ze kon het gewoon niet helpen. Ze miste hem verschrikkelijk.

Haar vrienden uit Sendo miste ze ook ontzettend. Het was vreemd om niet meer elke dag met elkaar op te trekken. Ze waren hun hele middelbare schooltijd onafscheidelijk geweest. Ze zaten bij elkaar in de klas, woonden bij elkaar in de buurt en trokken ook buiten school altijd met elkaar op. Ze waren zo'n hechte groep geweest.

Toen ze hun diploma kregen en een studiekeuze maakten hadden ze het zich allemaal heel anders voorgesteld. Het originele plan was dat iedereen naar een universiteit in Tokyo zou gaan. Ze zouden daar samen een studentenhuis huren en allemaal bij elkaar gaan wonen. Al snel bleek dat dit allemaal niet ging lukken.

Tokyo was de populairste studentenstad van het land. De universiteiten daar namen alleen studenten aan door middel van loting omdat er altijd veel meer aanmeldingen dan plekken waren. Iedereen had zich ingeschreven bij de universiteit van zijn keuze. Slechts drie van de acht vrienden waren uiteindelijk ingeloot. Naru, Vegeta en Yamcha. Ze hadden geprobeerd met zijn drieën een studentenhuis te vinden maar ook dat was in het immense Tokyo ondoenlijk. Er waren teveel studenten en te weinig studentenkamers.

Yamcha was na zeven weken met zijn studie medicijnen gestopt omdat de opleiding te zwaar voor hem was. Hij had graag gynaecoloog (!) willen worden maar zeven jaar medicijnen studeren om dat te bereiken was hem toch teveel gevraagd. Hij had Tokyo verlaten en was terug naar Sendo verhuisd. Hij had gelukkig nog kunnen instromen op de universiteit in Osaka waar Krillin rechten studeerde. Daar zaten ze nu samen en ze reisden elke morgen vanuit Sendo met de trein. Ze hadden een reistijd van anderhalf uur maar dat hadden ze er wel voor over.

Vegeta studeerde criminologie in Tokyo. Zijn universiteit was de enige in het land die de vrij nieuwe studie aanbood dus hij kon niet anders. Naru zag hem af en toe maar sinds Yamcha terug naar Sendo was vertrokken hadden ze niet vaak meer afgesproken. Vegeta was druk met zijn studie, Naru met de hare. Ze gingen hun eigen weg.

Tien en Trunks hadden na de mislukte loting besloten tot volgend jaar te wachten zodat ze een jaar konden reizen. De twee zaten nu ergens in Europa en hielden iedereen van hun avonturen op de hoogte via een weblog. Ze waren al in Italië, Spanje, Oostenrijk, Frankrijk en Duitsland geweest. Hun volgende stop was het kleine landje Nederland waar ze legaal jointjes konden roken.

Kiyomi was helemaal aan de andere kant van Japan in Fukuoka belandt. Daar zat de enige andere universiteit waar ze journalistiek kon studeren. Ze kwam in de weekenden niet naar Sendo. Ze moest met de boot en daarna met de trein en was een volle dag onderweg om thuis te komen. "Ik laat me nog wel overplaatsen." Zei ze telkens aan de telefoon. "Er vallen door het jaar heen altijd studenten af. Ik kom naar Tokyo, Naru. Het komt goed."

Maar het kwam niet goed. Kiyomi had al meerdere keren geprobeerd een overplaatsing naar de universiteit van Tokyo te regelen en ze zat nog altijd in Fukuoka. Naru zag haar alleen nog in de vakanties en die hadden ze niet zo veel. Het was heel anders dan de middelbare school waar je zo ongeveer om de maand een keer vakantie had.

De enige vakanties die ze op de universiteit hadden waren de kerstvakantie en de zomervakantie. Ergens in het voorjaar kwamen nog vijf vrije dagen waarin een aantal nationale feestdagen samenviel maar aangezien twee van die dagen in het weekend vielen kon je het nauwelijks vakantie noemen. Het waren de eerste vrije dagen die eraan zaten te komen dus Naru keek er niettemin naar uit. Kiyomi had beloofd dan wel naar Sendo te komen. Dan konden ze elkaar eindelijk weer eens zien.

Naru was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze bijna haar stop miste. Ze vocht zich tussen de op elkaar gepakte massa mensen door met haar tas als een wapen voor zich uitgestoken en stapte het overvolle perron op. Ze was blij dat de dag er bijna op zat. Als ze thuis kwam zou ze een warme douche nemen, haar huiswerk maken en daarna meteen naar bed gaan.

Gesterkt door dat vooruitzicht sprong ze op haar mountainbike en zocht in hoge vaart haar weg door de straten van Tokyo. Na tien minuutjes bereikte ze het studentenhuis waar ze woonde. Haar kamertje was op de eerste verdieping. Het was klein maar gezellig ingericht. Haar futon had ze achter een zachtroze papieren kamerscherm verborgen zodat haar slaapplek enigszins van de rest van de kamer gescheiden was. Nog voordat Naru haar jas uit had, werd er op haar deur geklopt.

"Hiya Naru-chan!" Riep Juuhachi-gou opgewekt toen ze haar blonde hoofd om de deur stak. "Hoe was het op school?"

"Saai." Naru gebaarde haar binnen te komen, gooide haar jas over de bureaustoel en plofte op het kleine bankje in de hoek neer. Juuhachi-gou nam naast haar op de leuning plaats en keek haar smekend aan met haar grote blauwe ogen. "Ga je vanavond mee wijntjes drinken? Je ziet eruit alsof je wel wat afleiding kunt gebruiken."

Naru twijfelde. Ze had nog een hele hoop te doen voor school en ze moest morgen vroeg op voor college. Het zou niet verstandig zijn om vanavond wijn te gaan drinken. Ze zouden waarschijnlijk niet voor middernacht terug zijn. Opeens had ze er genoeg van. Genoeg van school en genoeg van altijd maar alles perfect willen doen. Wanneer ging ze eens leren genieten? De studie was zwaar en het hele Goku verhaal was kut maar er was ook nog zoiets als een leven leiden.

"Zettai." Zei ze daarom ook resoluut. "Zullen we dan eerst ergens wat gaan eten?"

Juuhachi-gou vloog haar blij om de nek. "Gezellig!"

Op dat moment ging Naru's gsm. Ze graaide in haar tas en las op de display dat het Goku was die haar belde. Het verdriet kroop alweer omhoog. Ze zuchtte. Daar had ze nu helemaal geen zin in. Ze liet het rode telefoontje terug in haar tas vallen en greep haar jas.

"Zullen we gaan?"

Juuhachi-gou sprong uitgelaten op en volgde haar zingend de deur uit.

Kiyomi worstelde zich door nog een hoofdstuk van het enorme boek op haar schoot. Af en toe boog ze zich over de pagina's heen en markeerde belangrijke stukken tekst met een roze highlighter. Op de achtergrond had ze zacht Ayumi's laatste cd op staan.

Na een tijdje merkte ze dat ze al vijf keer dezelfde zin had gelezen zonder er een woord van mee te krijgen. Met een gefrustreerde kreet smeet ze het enorme boek door haar krappe studentenkamertje. Het boek kwam met een luide klap op de vloer terecht.

Ze liet zichzelf achterover op haar bed vallen en wreef zuchtend door haar vermoeide ogen. Was er iets saaier dan leren? vroeg ze zich ongelukkig af. Ze grinnikte in zichzelf. Krillins verhalen kwamen in de buurt. Maar nee, zelfs die waren niet zo saai als uren achter elkaar de gortdroge stof uit een studieboek tot je nemen.

In plaats van verder te gaan met leren wat ze eigenlijk zou moeten doen, besloot ze haar chagrijnige vriendje maar eens te bellen. Ze had hem al dagen niet gesproken.

Vegeta klonk moe toen hij na drie keer overgaan opnam. "Prinsesje."

Kiyomi smolt bij het horen van zijn stem. Wat miste ze hem! "Dag boze man. Alles ok?"

"Nee. Studeren is kut." Mopperde hij. "Heb je al geleerd voor je tentamens?"

Kiyomi zuchtte getergd. "Ik was bezig maar het is baka. Ik kan me niet meer concentreren. Het is toch niet normaal dat er boeken van duizend pagina's bestaan? En ik moet de helft leren voor één tentamen."

Vegeta grinnikte. "Heb jij ook zo'n boek? Ik heb die van mij uit protest tot salontafel gedoopt. Ik raak dat ding met geen vinger aan."

Kiyomi moest lachen. Dat was echt weer iets voor de tegendraadse Vegeta. "Ik zat erover te denken hem ritueel te gaan verbranden maar een salontafel is ook geen gek idee. Heb je Naru nog gezien?"

"Nee. Ik ben te druk. Ik kom mijn kamer alleen nog uit voor colleges. De rest van de tijd zit ik opgesloten in dit hok met al die fijne studieboeken. Mijn tentamenweken beginnen volgende week. Die van jou ook?"

"Zijn al begonnen. Ik heb vanochtend tentamen taalbeheersing gehad. Volgens mij heb ik het wel gehaald."

"Goed zo. Heb je de weblog van die kale nog gelezen? Ze zitten zich nu in Oranda suf te blowen. Gewoon op straat hé? Dat mag daar schijnbaar."

"Serieus? Dat is vet! En wij maar ploeteren om geleerde mensen te worden terwijl zij daar hun hersenen naar de klote helpen. Dat wil ik ook!" Ze zuchtte nogmaals. "Gelukkig hebben we bijna vrij. Kan ik je eindelijk weer zien."

Er was een korte stilte aan de andere kant. "Ik kan niet naar huis komen." Bracht Vegeta uiteindelijk voorzichtig naar voren. Hij wist dat ze dit helemaal niet zou willen horen.

Kiyomi wist zeker dat ze het niet goed verstaan had. "Wat?"

"Het spijt me, prinsesje. Ik heb die dagen gastcolleges van een of andere Amerikaanse baka. Die vieren geen Showa no hi enzo."

"Maar dat kan toch niet?" Riep Kiyomi in uiterste verbazing. "Heel Japan is vrij met Gooruden uiku! Dat kunnen ze niet maken!"

"Mijn universiteit is Amerikaans. Ze hebben maling aan onze feestdagen. Meestal krijgen we wel vrij omdat mensen toch niet op komen dagen tijdens feestdagen maar deze baka had alleen die dagen tijd om naar Japan te komen. Het zijn verplichte colleges. Ik krijg er punten voor. Anders was ik echt niet gegaan. Ik mis je heel erg prinsesje."

Kiyomi wist niks te zeggen. Ze had Vegeta voor het laatst met kerst gezien. Dat was maanden geleden! Ze voelde dat ze boos begon te worden ook al kon hij er niks aan doen. Wanneer moest ze hem dan zien? In de zomervakantie? Dat duurde nog maanden!

"Je kunt wel hier komen." Vervolgde Vegeta hoopvol. "Ik wil je heel graag zien."

"Nee dat kan niet." Snauwde Kiyomi. Ze kon het niet helpen. Ze had zich er zo op verheugd om naar huis te gaan en hem weer te zien. "Naru komt ook naar huis."

"Naru kan dan toch ook in Tokyo blijven?"

"Goku komt ook naar Sendo. Iedereen is dan in Sendo. De hele wereld draait niet om jou, Vegeta! Jij moet zo nodig naar zo'n Amerikaanse baka universiteit! Kuso!"

"Ik kan er toch ook niks aan doen!" Riep Vegeta kwaad terug. "Doe niet altijd zo onredelijk! Dan kom je niet hier. We zien elkaar toch al nooit. Wat maken die paar maanden langer dan nog uit?"

"Inderdaad! Het maakt ook niks uit! Het gaat toch al helemaal nergens meer over tussen ons! Ik ben er echt klaar mee! Al dat gezeik!" Kiyomi haalde diep adem om de tranen uit haar stem te weren. "Ik ga ophangen. Ik moet nog leren."

Zonder nog op zijn antwoord te wachten klapte ze haar gsm dicht. Met een wanhopige gil gooide ze de telefoon tegen de muur kapot en barstte in tranen uit.


	3. Saga 2

DE _HOE KRILLIN EEN VRIENDIN KREEG_ SAGA

Het korte bezoekje aan Sendo bleek voor niemand een leuk uitstapje.

Kiyomi had met Tien geregeld dat ze in zijn kamer kon verblijven omdat Vegeta niet in Sendo zou zijn. Koning Vegeta had het uiteraard geen probleem gevonden als Kiyomi bij hem verbleef maar ze vond het vreemd om daar te slapen zonder Vegeta. Ze wilde ook helemaal niet aan hem herinnerd worden. Ze maakten sinds dat telefoontje alleen nog maar ruzie met elkaar. Kiyomi kon er niks aan doen. Ze voelde zich zo teleurgesteld en daar kon ze zo slecht mee omgaan dat ze alleen maar boos op hem kon zijn. Ze haatte het dat hij haar zoveel pijn kon doen. En Vegeta kon er helemaal niets mee dat zij hem op haar beurt zo kon raken. Nu was het een grote wraakzuchtige wedstrijd geworden wie de ander het meest kon kwetsen.

Naru had Juuhachi-gou meegenomen naar Sendo voor morele steun. De eerste dag dat ze er was had ze meteen met Goku gepraat en ze hadden samen besloten dat het beter was om er een punt achter te zetten. Na een hoop tranen waren ze uit elkaar gegaan en Naru had hem daarna niet meer in Sendo gezien. Ze vermoedde dat hij meteen de trein terug naar Matsue gepakt had.

Naru, Kiyomi en Juuhachi-gou verbleven met zijn drieën in Tien's kamer en samen met Krillin en Yamcha vierden ze een somber Spekfestijn in de straten van Sendo. Niemand had het echt naar zijn zin gehad. Als de wouzige Tien er maar was geweest om de boel een beetje op te vrolijken dan had het misschien nog leuk kunnen zijn.

De enigen die het naar hun zin hadden waren Krillin en Juuhachi-gou. Het was onvoorstelbaar maar de mooie Juuhachi-gou was als een blok voor de neusloze Krillin gevallen. Gelukkig gaf dit Naru en Kiyomi iets om over te lachen want voor de rest was het maar een verdrietige bedoening in Sendo.

Voor de knappe Yamcha was het een fikse aanslag op zijn zelfvertrouwen dat hij het af moest leggen tegen de alledaagse Krillin. Hij had uiteraard ook een oogje op Juuhachi-gou gehad maar zij scheen alleen geïnteresseerd in de dwerg. Uiteindelijk had Yamcha zich bezat en was met twee meisjes mee naar huis gegaan om de schade aan zijn ego te herstellen.

Na de feestdagen ging iedereen terug naar school en begon het studentenleven weer. Kiyomi en Vegeta stopten helemaal met praten en beëindigden uiteindelijk hun relatie waarna ze zich allebei op hun laatste tentamens stortten om maar niet aan elkaar te hoeven denken. Hetzelfde gold voor Goku en Naru: alles werd aangegrepen om maar niet aan elkaar herinnerd te worden. Krillin en Yamcha bleven gelukkig wel vrienden. Toch bekeek Yamcha de kale dwerg nooit meer met dezelfde ogen. Hij was continu opzoek naar iets dat Juuhachi-gou in Krillin kon zien maar had nog steeds niks kunnen vinden. Het was hem een groot raadsel.


	4. Saga 3

DE WEBLOG VAN EEN WOUS SAGA

Naru zette haar laptop aan en surfte naar de weblog van Tien en Trunks. Het was bijna zomervakantie en de jongens zouden snel terugkeren naar Japan. Ze was benieuwd of ze al onderweg waren. Morgenvroeg vertrok Naru naar Sendo voor de zomervakantie en ze kon niet wachten tot ze Tien en Trunks eindelijk weer zou zien.

Op de homepage van **http:// Tien & Trunks Do Europe . jp **(Auteurs notitie: ik krijg die sitenaam niet normaal in mijn document! De document manager verwijdert hem steeds vanzelf Kuso!) was een foto geplaatst van Tien en Trunks die met een enorme joint op hun lip en klompen aan ergens in het gras lagen. Het onderschrift las: _Amsterdam baby! Blowen in het Vondelpark! _Daaronder stond het laatste bericht van Tien:

_Tyotto Ditjinko!_

_Hier de laatste updates vanuit Europa!_

_Zoals jullie zien zijn we weer terug in Oranda. Het is hier zo gaaf dat we hebben besloten onze laatste reis naar Dublin over te slaan en terug te keren naar het drugsparadijs van de wereld om de cultuur nog eens even grondig op te "snuiven" Whaha!_

_Helaas zit ons avontuur er bijna op. We vliegen morgen terug naar Tokyo en gaan van daaruit met een chartervlucht naar Kyoto. Over twee dagen zijn we terug in het heerlijke Sendo!_

_Voel je vrij om een welkomstfeestje voor ons te geven mensen!_

_Er zijn ons een aantal zeer verontrustend weetjes ter ore gekomen. Niet in de minste plaats dat Krillin een vriendin heeft?! _

_Two World Wars, a Polish Pope and now this!_

_Hoe heeft dit kunnen gebeuren? En ze schijnt ook nog eens een echte schoonheid te zijn…_

_Yamcha aan de andere kant heeft laten weten een ware dry streak gehit te hebben. Al twee weken zonder scharrel. Dit is de wereld op zijn kop mensen!_

_Verbroken relaties: geen Goku en Naru meer? Vegeta en Kiyomi uit elkaar? _

_Waar gaat het heen met de wereld? Je ziet wel: Tienshinhan verlaat even het toneel en alles loopt in het honderd. We vinden het heel vervelend dit te horen._

_Vragenrondje!_

_Antwoord op de vraag van Naru: natuurlijk mogen jullie de zomer bij mij crashen en ja ik zal elke ochtend een ontbijtje voor je maken._

Antwoord op de vraag van Yamcha: natuurlijk zijn we naar het Sex Museum geweest en ja hoerenlopen is hier legaal. Alles is hier legaal!

_Antwoord op de vraag van Vegeta: zo ongeveer elke Nederlander bezit een fiets. Het is dé manier van reizen hier. Maar niet veel mountainbikes. Vooral verrotte damesfietsen._

_Antwoord op de vraag van Kiyomi: I guess when you're an idiot with a hearing-problem you do things like that. __Ik mis de Golden Girls ook. Als ik terug ben gaan we gauw weer kijken!_

_Antwoord op de vraag van Krillin: natuurlijk geloven we niet dat je een vriendin hebt._

_Antwoord op de vraag van Goku: natuurlijk nemen we traditionele Hollandse snacks voor je mee!_

_Einde vragenrondje!_

_We zijn blij dat iedereen zijn eerste studiejaar met succes afgerond heeft. Nog een reden voor een feestje zou ik zeggen. _

_Wij roken nog een jointje en we zien jullie allemaal over twee dagen in Sendo!_

Naru moest lachen. Het leek erop dat Tien ook stoned was toen hij dit berichtje plaatste. Ze begon eindelijk een beetje zin in de zomervakantie te krijgen. Als de groep weer compleet was zou het vast gezellig worden ook al waren de relaties dan verbroken. Ze miste Goku nog steeds maar ze kon het nu wel makkelijker van zich afzetten. De laatste schoolperiode had ze eindelijk een beetje kunnen genieten van het studentenleven. Ze had haar eerste studiejaar met mooie cijfers afgerond en daar was ze best trots op. Ondanks al het gezeik had ze dat toch maar even klaar gespeeld. Tien had gelijk. Dat verdiende een feestje. Maar eerst kwam inderdaad het welkom thuis feestje voor de jongens. Kiyomi en zij hadden allang afgesproken om een feest voor hun terugkomst te geven. Ze pakte haar telefoon en belde haar vriendin op.

"Tyotto Naru-chan." Nam Kiyomi op. Ze klonk nog steeds verschrikkelijk verdrietig en Naru voelde met haar mee. "Al ingepakt?" Vroeg Kiyomi.

"Hai. Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor!" Antwoordde Naru opgewekt. Misschien kon ze haar een beetje opbeuren. "Gaat het een beetje met je?"

"Jawel." Het klonk helemaal niet alsof het ging. "Ik wil het er niet over hebben. Gaat Juuhachi-gou meteen met je mee morgen of komt ze later naar Sendo."

Naru lachte vermaakt. "Ze is daar al twee dagen."

Kiyomi schoot ondanks alles in de lach. "Dat meen je niet! Het is echt flink aan tussen die twee hé? Reis je met Vege…" Kiyomi schraapte haar keel. "Dat stuk chagrijn naar Tokyo?"

"Ik neem aan van wel. Ik zal hem zo wel bellen." Grinnikte Naru. Kiyomi kon best grappig zijn als ze boos was.

"Veel succes." Kiyomi liet een vreugdeloos lachje horen. "Hij is nu dus echt helemaal niet meer te pruimen."

"Spreek je hem nog dan?" Vroeg Naru verbaasd. Ze had Goku helemaal niet meer gesproken sinds het uit was. Dat leek haar maar beter ook. Wat voor zin had het om oude wonden open te halen?

"Toevallig vorige week. Hij heeft in de kerstvakantie een van mijn studieboeken geleend voor een paper. Ik had het nodig voor tentamens. Weet je wat hij toen gedaan heeft? Hij heeft dat enorme boek onder rembours naar me verzonden. Weet je wat het kost om zoiets zwaars van de ene kant van Japan naar de andere te laten bezorgen? Ik moest kuso dertig yen aan de deur betalen!"

Naru deed verwoedde pogingen om haar lachen in te houden. "Wat kinderachtig!"

Gelukkig kon Kiyomi er zelf ook wel om lachen. "Ik vond het wel een hele goeie eigenlijk. Jammer alleen dat ik aan de verkeerde kant van de grap stond. Misschien stuur ik nog wel eens iets die kant op. Een baksteen ofzo."

Naru had pijn in haar buik van het lachen en Kiyomi lachte even hard mee.

"Oh Ki, ik ben zo blij dat ik je morgen weer zie!" Riep ze terwijl ze de tranen uit haar ogen veegde. "Trouwens, Tien en Trunks zijn over twee dagen thuis dus we hebben niet meer veel tijd om dat feestje te organiseren."

"Geen zorgen mijn vrolijke vriendin!" Kiyomi klonk alweer helemaal als de oude. "Ik ben al in Sendo. Ik ben op dit moment Tien's kamer aan het versieren. Yamcha heeft vanochtend met mij met de auto drank gehaald."

"Je bent fantastisch! Dus ik hoef alleen nog maar te komen en de drank op te drinken?"

"Dat had je gedacht!" Kiyomi liet een gemeen lachje horen. "Ik heb duizend ballonnen gekocht en die gaan wij morgen gezellig samen opblazen!"

"Ah nee!" Zeurde Naru met geveinsde tegenzin. "Nou ja, moet dan maar."

Kiyomi grinnikte. "Ik moet ophangen. Ik ga even bij Koning Vegeta langs. Ik heb hem en Bra al zo lang niet meer gezien en nu heb ik de kans nog voordat Vegeta morgen thuiskomt."

"Ok, doe hem de groetjes van mij en ik zie je morgen."

"Tot morgen!"

Naru hing op en zette de muziek harder. Ze voelde zich geweldig. Morgen zou alles eindelijk weer zoals vroeger zijn. En als zij en Kiyomi de vakantie bij Tien door gingen brengen lag er alleen maar lol in het vooruitzicht. Nu kon ze helemaal niet meer wachten.

Ze belde Vegeta en hij nam nog chagrijniger dan normaal de telefoon op.

"Reizen we morgen samen?" Vroeg Naru blij terwijl ze zijn gemopper negeerde. Vegeta was nou eenmaal Vegeta en ze hechtte geen waarde meer aan zijn boze gedrag.

"Ik ben al thuis." Was het korte antwoord. "Sorry. Ik heb er helemaal niet meer aan gedacht je te bellen." Voegde hij er even later wat minder nors aan toe.

"Oh dat geeft niet." Zei Naru meteen. Een excuses van Vegeta was heel wat waard, hij bood hem namelijk nooit aan. "Leuke actie met je rembours trouwens." Grinnikte ze.

Vegeta lachte gemeen. "Ze vond het vast prachtig."

"Ze was er wel over te spreken inderdaad. Ze heeft er smakelijk om gelachen."

"Mooi." Vegeta klonk erg tevreden over zichzelf.

Opeens realiseerde Naru zich dat Kiyomi op dit moment onderweg was naar Vegeta's huis met het idee dat hij nog in Tokyo zat.

"Ik moet ophangen." Zei ze en probeerde zo ongehaast mogelijk te klinken. "Zie je morgen wel in Sendo."

"Ja ne." Groette hij.

Naru hing op en belde meteen Kiyomi weer. Ze nam niet op. Die hoorde haar telefoon waarschijnlijk niet. Ze tikte snel een smsje en hoopte maar dat haar vriendin nog niet onderweg was.


	5. Saga 4

DE _KONING VEGETA IS DRAMATISCH _SAGA

Kiyomi belde aan en streek een hand door haar lange donkere haar. Ze had veel zin om Koning Vegeta weer te zien. En de kleine Bra natuurlijk.

Toen de deur open werd gedaan door Vegeta zelf verstijfde ze in schok. "Oh! Ik dacht dat jij met Naru zou reizen. Ik-Ik…" Stamelde ze hopeloos. Wat wilde ze eigenlijk zeggen?

Vegeta trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haar aan alsof ze gek geworden was. "Ik was eerder vrij." Zei hij simpel.

Kiyomi voelde dat ze stond te trillen op haar benen van de emoties die door haar heen raasden. Wat zag hij er walgelijk goed uit! Ze wilde hem het liefst in zijn armen vliegen en nooit meer loslaten. Nu ze daar zo voor het eerst sinds het uit was tegenover elkaar stonden en hij na zo'n lange tijd eindelijk weer dichtbij was, deed het haar pijn om de emotionele afstand tussen hen te voelen. Hij leek wel een wereld ver weg.

"Wie is dat zoon?" Klonk de bulderende stem van Koning Vegeta vanuit de kamer.

Hij kwam de hal inlopen en keek over Vegeta's schouder naar wie er voor de deur stond. Toen hij Kiyomi zag klaarde zijn gezicht op. Hij duwde Vegeta lomp aan de kant in zijn haast om haar te omhelzen.

"Mijn mooie schoondochter! Kom binnen. Ik ben zo blij om je te zien!" Koning Vegeta sleurde haar min of meer mee het huis in. "Wat zie je er goed uit! Geweldig gewoon! Vind je ook niet zoon?"

Vegeta keek zijn hysterische vader geërgerd aan en wierp toen een korte blik op Kiyomi. Hij haalde onverschillig zijn schouders op. "Dat doet ze toch altijd? Niks nieuws onder de zon tousan." En met die woorden verdween hij naar boven.

Kiyomi kreeg niet de tijd om te bedenken of dat nou een compliment was of niet want Koning Vegeta zette haar op een keukenstoel neer en nam tegenover haar plaats. Zijn knappe gezicht werd bijna in tweeën gespleten door zijn blije grijns.

"Jullie gaan het weer bijleggen?" Het klonk meer als een verklaring dan een vraag.

Kiyomi sloeg haar trillende handen ineen in haar schoot. Hoe kon die jongen toch zoveel invloed op haar hebben? Dat was toch niet gezond? Ze zat te trillen als een rietje!

"Eigenlijk kwam ik voor u." Bekende ze voorzichtig. "Ik wist niet dat Vegeta al thuis was."

De grijns verdween van Koning Vegeta's gezicht. En opeens barstte hij tot Kiyomi's afschuw in dramatisch huilen uit.

Ze keek met grote ogen van verbazing toe hoe de Koning zichzelf grienend over het tafelblad gooide. Ze wist niet wat ze met de situatie aan moest dus pakte ze haar telefoon maar en zag op de display dat ze een gemiste oproep en een smsje van Naru had: **Vegeta is thuis! **

Beetje laat, dacht ze zuchtend. Ze stopte de telefoon terug in haar tas en keek naar de koning die nog steeds hartverscheurend lag te huilen.

"Dat doet ie al de hele dag."

Kiyomi keek op en vond Bra naast de tafel. Bra was nu elf jaar en Kiyomi kon haar ogen niet geloven. Ze begon al echt op een jonge vrouw te lijken en een hele mooie ook.

"Kami Bra, wat ben jij groot geworden!" Kiyomi sprong op en vloog het meisje in de armen.

Bra lachte en omhelsde haar blij. "Na de zomer ga ik naar de middelbare school." Vertelde ze trots.

"Wat leuk!"

Koning Vegeta stopte met janken en keek de twee verwijtend aan. "Ik lig hier mijn ogen uit mijn kop te huilen en jullie negeren me gewoon!"

"Ach tousan. Je bent al de hele dag dramatisch aan het doen. We weten het nu wel." Bra richtte zich glimlachend op Kiyomi. "Vegeta heeft het vanmorgen verteld en sindsdien heeft tousan niks anders gedaan dan dit."

Ze maakte een gebaar dat haar hele vader omvatte. Aan de frons op haar gezicht te zien was ze er niet zo van onder de indruk.

"Heeft hij het vanmorgen pas verteld? Het is al twee maanden uit!" Riep Kiyomi afkeurend.

Na het horen van haar woorden viel Koning Vegeta luid brullend terug op het tafelblad.

Bra negeerde hem. "We hadden ook al maanden niks van hem gehoord. Hij belt nooit meer vanuit Tokyo." Ze klonk verdrietig.

"Mijn zoon houdt niet meer van me!" Was Koning Vegeta's dramatische toevoeging voordat hij weer verder ging met snotteren.

Kiyomi schudde haar hoofd met een blik op de maffe koning en lachte Bra daarna bemoedigend toe. "Hij heeft het waarschijnlijk gewoon te druk gehad met tentamens. Ik heb Madame P ook al maanden niet meer gebeld. Ze gaat dat nou eenmaal als je studeert. Het betekent niet dat hij niet aan je denkt."

Bra's treurige gezicht klaarde alweer wat op. "Je blijft toch wel gewoon langskomen nu het uit is tussen jou en oniichan?"

"Natuurlijk. Als ik in Sendo ben kom ik langs." Beloofde Kiyomi plechtig.

Koning Vegeta was ineens opgehouden met huilen en stond energiek op van de keukenstoel.

"Wil je wat drinken, schone dochter?" Vroeg hij opgewekt.

Kiyomi keek naar hem op en schoot in de lach. "U bent echt niet goed wijs."

Koning Vegeta grijnsde trots. "Ik weet het. Koffie met veel melk dan maar?"

Kiyomi knikte lachend. Koning Vegeta had nog niet vergeten hoe ze haar koffie het liefste dronk. Ze nam weer aan tafel plaats en de rest van de middag praatte ze bij met Bra en de koning. Vegeta liet zijn gezicht die middag niet meer zien.

Toen Kiyomi aan het eind van de dag afscheid nam en de hal inliep kon ze het niet laten om toch even vanonder aan de trap iets naar boven naar Vegeta te schreeuwen.

"Nog bedankt voor mijn boek, baka!"

Ze kon hem boven horen lachen en ze grijnsde omdat hij zo'n verschrikkelijk aandoenlijke zak was.

"Graag gedaan, ama!"

"Aho!" Schold ze terug voordat ze lachend het huis verliet.


	6. Saga 5

DE _WELKOM IN DE CRIB VAN TIEN_ SAGA

Naru liep door het centrum van Sendo met haar enorme hello kitty trolley achter zich aangerold. Ze droeg een zwierig groen rokje met een wit topje en haar nieuwe megahoge belachelijk dure witte pumps. Haar donkere haren had ze in een slordige knot die er niettemin piekfijn uitzag en op haar neus stond een grote witte zonnebril.

Ze vond het heerlijk om terug te zijn. De zon scheen en het was lekker warm buiten. Iedereen liep in vrolijke jurkjes of korte broeken rond.

Toen ze bij Tien's huis kwam stond Kiyomi al in de deuropening te wachten. Ze droeg een zomers wit jurkje en knalroze flipflops met dikke zolen. Haar donkere haren hingen los en waren nog nat van het douchen. De vriendinnen vlogen elkaar om de hals en complimenteerden elkaar met te gekke pumps en gaaf jurkje voordat ze samen de trappen naar Tien's kamer beklommen.

De ouders van Tien waren pandenhouders en ze verhuurden door heel Sendo studentenhuizen. Tien had de bovenverdieping van een van die huizen gekregen om in te wonen. Hij had het goed getroffen voor een student want hij hoefde niks te delen met andere bewoners. Op zijn verdieping zaten een keuken, een toilet en een douche voor hemzelf. Verder was er een aparte slaapkamer en zijn woonkamer was gigantisch. Er stonden twee enorme hoekbanken in waarop je minstens vijftien man kwijt kon.

In een hoek van de kamer stond de hometrainer waar Tien elke ochtend kilometers op fietste. Daarnaast op de grond lagen een ab-king-pro en zijn meest geliefde tell-sell object: de saunabelt. Dat ding werkte voor geen meter maar Tien hoefde ook helemaal geen kilo's weg te zweten. Hij had een enorm (!) gespierd lijf. Hij vond het gewoon lekker om de saunabelt af en toe om te doen.

Een wand van de kamer werd in beslag genomen door Tien's eigen home-entertainment-centre. Er hing een belachelijk groot plasmascherm en overal hingen boxen en subwoofers en versterkers en al die andere rotzooi die nergens voor nodig was. Nu schalde er luide muziek van Ayumi uit de boxen en de hoge ramen stonden helemaal open om het heerlijke zomerbriesje binnen te laten. Aan de plafonds hingen vrolijke slingers. Kiyomi had erg haar best gedaan.

Naru liet haar trolley midden in de kamer staan en plofte op een van de banken neer. Een van de twee zou deze vakantie dienst doen als haar bed. Ze bekende aan zichzelf dat ze liever bij Goku in bed had gelegen maar zette die gedachte snel van zich af.

Kiyomi kwam met een intimiderend grote zak ballonnen aanzetten en gooide ze bij Naru op de bank voordat ze zelf ook neer plofte. Ze trok haar benen op en keek Naru duivels grijnzend aan. "Veel ne?"

Naru wreef zich grinnikend door haar gezicht. "Je bent een zieke geest Kiyomi."

"Geen zorgen, ik heb Yamcha ook uitgenodigd om te komen blazen. Krillin en Juuhachi-gou waren te druk met andere dingen." Ze schoot in de lach toen ze Naru's geschokte blik zag. "Ja het is walgelijk. Ik wil er niet over nadenken. Ik wist niet of ik Goku en Vegeta ook uit moest nodigen. Het is allemaal wel ingewikkeld zo hoor."

"Ik weet het." Verzuchtte Naru. Ze stak een dun sigaretje op. "Maar ja we zijn allemaal vrienden. Misschien moeten we er maar niet zo moeilijk over doen. Anders wordt het een hele vervelende vakantie."

"Vind je het niet moeilijk om Goku te zien dan? Ik bedoel toen ik gisteren Vegeta zag, sloeg ik helemaal op tilt. Dat was echt niet leuk. Ik stond helemaal te trillen."

Naru haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet het niet. Ik heb Goku helemaal niet meer gezien of gesproken sinds het uit is. Waarschijnlijk sta ik ook te trillen."

Kiyomi stak ook een sigaret op en keek haar vriendin onderzoekend aan. "Heb je wel eens spijt dat je het uitgemaakt hebt?"

"Elke dag." Gromde Naru bitter. "Maar ik moet zeggen dat ik het wel makkelijker van me af heb kunnen zetten sinds het uit is. Ik heb het heel gezellig gehad in Tokyo tijdens mijn laatste periode. Jij?"

Kiyomi blies haar rook met geweld uit wat een teken was dat ze ergens zeer ontstemd over was. "Ik begin steeds meer te denken dat het de grootste fout van mijn leven is geweest om hem te laten gaan. Ik voel me er nog even kut over als in het begin. Het gaat maar niet over."

"Zoiets gaat ook niet met twee maanden over, Ki. Denk je erover om hem terug te nemen? Ik weet zeker dat hij nog van je houdt. Waarom zou hij anders van die lieve dingen voor je doen zoals je boek onder rembours terugsturen?"

Ze moesten allebei lachen.

"Dat was wel heel lief van hem ja. Ik ben nog aan het bedenken wat mijn represailles gaan worden. Misschien spike ik zijn drankje morgen met rattengif ofzo. Ik ben er nog niet helemaal uit. Maar ik ga hem niet smeken om me terug te nemen hoor. Dat mag hij doen."

"En neem je hem dan terug?"

Kiyomi knikte resoluut. "Vegeta hoort gewoon bij mij. Wie moet ik anders als boksbal gebruiken? Ik heb hem nodig."

"Ik wou dat het voor mij ook zo makkelijk was. Ik heb echt ervaren dat het hielp om niet meer in een relatie met Goku te zitten. Ik kon nooit slapen toen het nog aan was. Ik kon hem alleen maar missen. Je weet zelf ook wel hoe verschrikkelijk dat gevoel is. Ik was het gewoon zat. Nu weet ik het niet meer. Ik vind het heel eng om Goku weer te zien. Volgens mij ben ik meteen weer helemaal verliefd."

Kiyomi drukte haar sigaret uit en griste de zak met ballonnen van de bank om iets om handen te hebben. "Ze zouden een medicijn tegen gemis uit moeten vinden."

Naru grijnsde bitter. "Of een manier om jezelf in tweeën te delen zodat je tegelijkertijd kunt studeren en bij je vriendje kunt zijn."

"Relaties zijn een hoop gezeik." Beaamde Kiyomi. "Wat zullen we doen? Ze bellen of alleen met Yamcha duizend ballonnen opblazen?"

"Ach bel ze ook maar. We moeten wel de hele vakantie met elkaar optrekken. En misschien is het ook leuker voor Tien en Trunks als het ijs alvast een beetje gebroken is voordat ze op een welkomstfeestje komen waar een kutsfeer hangt."

"Zullen we dan wel samen bellen?" Vroeg Kiyomi die zenuwachtig aan een lok haar friemelde.

Naru pakte nerveus lachend haar telefoon en belde Vegeta. Ze zette het toestel op de intercom.

"Ja."

Kiyomi was zo nerveus dat ze in de lach schoot. Naru duwde een hand voor haar mond en riep: "Oi Vegeta! Kom je ook helpen voorbereiden voor het feestje van Tien en Trunks?"

"Wat denk je zelf?"

Kiyomi trok Naru's hand weg. "Je moet Vege-kun. We hebben duizend ballonnen die opgeblazen moeten worden."

Ze sloeg nu haar eigen hand voor haar mond. Hoe kon het toch nog steeds zo makkelijk gaan? Het was om gek van te worden. Het ene moment kon ze niet uit haar woorden komen en het volgende praatte ze tegen hem alsof er niks aan de hand was.

"Jouw idee neem ik aan." Vegeta probeerde chagrijnig te doen maar je kon horen dat hij geamuseerd was. "Je bent niet goed onna. Ik kom eraan."

Hij had opgehangen.

"Nou dat ging makkelijk." Zei Naru verbaasd.

"Ok, nu Goku!" Kiyomi had zijn nummer al opgezocht en de telefoon ging over.

Naru voelde een knoop in haar maag. Ze had hem al zo lang niet gesproken. Zou hij wel met haar willen praten?

"Naru!" Klonk de opgewekte stem van Goku over de intercom. "Wat leuk dat je belt."

Naru was zo geschokt door zijn vrolijke begroeting dat ze geen woord uit kon brengen.

Kiyomi schudde lachend haar hoofd. "Oi Goku! Zin om ons te helpen duizend ballonnen op te blazen voor het feestje van Tien en Trunks?"

"Oh, tyotto Kiyomi-chan." Goku klonk enigszins teleurgesteld. "Ja natuurlijk. Waarom bel je eigenlijk met Naru's telefoon?"

"Lang verhaal. Zien we je zo bij Tien?"

"Yep. Tot zo."

Naru viel achterover op de bank met een boze kreet. "Wat erg! Ik kon gewoon niks zeggen!"

"Zo stond ik gister ook tegenover Vegeta. Het wordt vanzelf minder eng." Zei Kiyomi geruststellend.

"Ik hoop het maar. Realiseer je je wel dat Yamcha onze enige buffer is?" Naru keek haar vriendin benauwd aan.

Kiyomi keek al even bevreesd terug. "Oh jee, daar had ik nog helemaal niet aan gedacht. Arme Yamcha!"


	7. Saga 6

DE _DUIZEND BALLONNEN_ SAGA

"Het is Goku." Siste Naru die onderhand met haar hele bovenlichaam uit het raam hing om te kunnen zien wie er beneden aan de deur stond. "Doe jij open."

Kiyomi was al onderweg. Toen Naru weer uit het raam keek stond Goku naar haar op te kijken. Hij zwaaide uitbundig. Naru stak betrapt haar hand op en trok zichzelf beschaamd terug de kamer in.

"Wat zijn jullie toch spastisch aan het doen?" Vroeg Yamcha geamuseerd.

Hij zat op de vensterbank van het raam naast degene waar Naru uitgehangen had. Zijn zwarte haar was in spikes gemodelleerd en hij droeg een witte broek met rode allstars en een wit shirt waarop in rode letters _Peepshow_ te lezen was. Hij zag er erg knap uit zoals gewoonlijk.

"Ach houdt toch je mond." Beet Naru hem geprikkeld toe. Ze graaide de sigaret die hij aan het roken was uit zijn mond en nam er een hijsje van. Ze frunnikte wat aan haar topje en haalde een paar keer diep adem, Yamcha's gegrinnik negerend. Ze propte de sigaret terug in zijn mond.

Kiyomi kwam de kamer in en ging naast Yamcha in het open raam zitten. Ze gaf hem een por in zijn zij en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel. Ze had de uberslet zo gemist!

"Gaat het dan eindelijk toch wat worden tussen ons Ki?" Vroeg Yamcha spannend.

"In je dromen." Kiyomi stopte hem voordat hij zijn hand op haar kont kon leggen. Ze gaf hem zo'n harde klap dat hij bijna uit het raam viel.

"Hentai." Naru nam hem afkeurend op.

"Ach kom op! Een van jullie eindigt deze zomer bij mij in bed." Yamcha grijnsde. "Dat weten we toch allemaal."

Naru en Kiyomi keken elkaar alleen maar fronsend aan.

Goku kwam vrolijk de kamer binnen wandelen. Op zijn arm had hij een zak wokkels. Naru voelde zichzelf week worden toen ze hem zag. Hij droeg een licht shirt met de leus _ik eet dus ik ben_ op de voorkant, een mooie spijkerbroek en daaronder had hij zijn afgetrapte beige allstars aan. Zijn zwarte haar zat warrig zoals altijd. Als je de zak wokkels en de leus op zijn shirt er niet bij dacht was hij perfect.

Hij kwam op haar aflopen en gaf haar een kus op haar wang. "Oi. Je ziet er goed uit."

Naru toverde haar mooiste glimlach op haar gezicht en vervloekte in gedachten haar zo hevig kloppende hart. "Arigatou Goku. Jij ziet er ook goed uit."

Goku glimlachte en draaide zich om naar Yamcha en Kiyomi op de vensterbank.

"Vette vreetbeer!" Begroette Yamcha hem grijnzend.

"Sletje!" Begroette Goku op zijn beurt.

Yamcha sprong overeind en dook boven op hem met een luide strijdkreet. Goku worstelde hem lachend tegen de grond en het was weer net zo doelloos als altijd.

"Ik eet dus ik ben, Goku?" Vroeg Kiyomi afkeurend. "Heb je nou serieus een tekst uit de bijbel hervormd om je ziekelijke vraatzucht te promoten?"

"Gaaf ne?" Goku kwam overeind en trok trots aan zijn shirt. "Ik zweer je dat ik hem zo gekocht heb. En ze vlogen de winkel uit! Dit was de laatste!"

"Ik vind het een misselijkmakend idee dat er meer mensen zoals jij rondlopen." Klonk een stem vanuit de deuropening. Vegeta sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en kwam grijnzend de kamer inlopen. Hij droeg een grijs shirt met een boos kijkende smiley  een vale spijkerbroek en blauwe allstars.

"Vegeta!" Riep Goku blij. "Wat heerlijk om weer in Sendo te zijn! Ik heb jullie allemaal zo gemist." Hij wierp Naru een blik toe maar Naru deed alsof ze het niet gezien had en ging weer op de bank zitten.

Kiyomi sprong uit de vensterbank en rukte de zak ballonnen los. "Ok, begin maar te blazen mensen!"

Het was verschrikkelijk. Met vijf man duizend ballonnen opblazen was een hels karwei. Om de paar ballonnen moest iedereen stoppen om op adem te komen en elke keer riep Kiyomi blij: "We zijn al bijna op de helft!" Terwijl de zak leek niks leger raakte. Het waren er gewoon te veel.

"Ik haat je, Kiyomi." Pufte Yamcha. Hij lag languit op de bank en probeerde op adem te komen. "En jij blaast vrolijk door met je rooklongen. Ik snap niet hoe je het doet." Hij stak nog maar een sigaretje op.

De halve kamer lag al vol met ballonnen en ze moesten toegeven dat het wel een heel leuk idee was. Het was alleen zo jammer dat ze zichzelf dood aan het blazen waren.

"Meer schreeuwen Yamcha. Daar krijg je een grote longinhoud van." Zei Kiyomi wijs. Ze bleef onvermoeibaar ballonnen opblazen.

"Ik heb er een gehoorbeschadiging aan overgehouden." Zei Vegeta bitter.

Kiyomi glimlachte liefjes. "Je bent zielig."

"Gelukkig hoef je je daar geen zorgen meer over te maken nu het uit is." Zei Yamcha bot.

Vegeta negeerde hem en keek naar buiten. Kiyomi krabde zich wat ongemakkelijk achter haar oor en stak nog maar een sigaret op.

"Tactvol." Complimenteerde Naru die naast Kiyomi zat met een kwade blik op Yamcha.

Yamcha keek een beetje beschaamd en ging maar weer op de bank liggen. "Gomen."

Naru was weer even gestopt met ballonnen opblazen om op adem te komen en van haar cola te drinken. "Ik denk dat ik dood ben voordat die zak leeg is." Zei ze om de ongemakkelijke stilte te doorbreken. Nog maar een sigaretje dan.

"Kiyomi's ideeën zijn stom." Was Yamcha's conclusie.

Goku knoopte de zoveelste ballon dicht en gooide hem de kamer in. "Ik vind het niet stom. Moet je kijken hoe gezellig de kamer eruitziet!"

"Dank je, Goku. Eindelijk iemand die het volledige plaatje bekijkt." Kiyomi voegde ook een ballon aan de groeiende stapel toe.

Vegeta zat op de rugleuning van de bank met zijn schoenen op het zitvlak dat bezaaid lag met vrolijk gekleurde ballonnen. Hij was gefrustreerd aan het vloeken omdat hij het niet voor elkaar kreeg zijn ballon dicht te knopen. En toen hij hem eindelijk bijna had vloog de ballon de kamer door en belandde leeg op tafel. "Kuso!" Hij trapte kwaad een paar ballonnen van de bank.

Iedereen moest lachen.

"Jullie weten wel dat hier apparaten voor zijn ne?" Vroeg hij geërgerd. Toen iedereen hem onwetend aankeek vervolgde hij zuchtend. "Ik ben omgeven door idioten. Van die pompjes!"

"Oh ja!" Riep Naru uit toen ze begreep wat hij bedoelde. "Die plastic dingen!" Ze richtte zich verwijtend tot Kiyomi. "Die liggen ook gewoon naast de ballonnen in de winkel."

Kiyomi grijnsde verontschuldigend. "Oeps?"

"Ik heb ze ook niet gezien hoor, Ki." Viel Yamcha haar bij. "Anders had ik er wel een paar meegenomen. Dit is niet te doen."

"Ach kom op mensen. We zijn er al bijna!" Goku de eeuwige optimist hield blij de zak ballonnen op.

"Ik ga wel wat van die dingen halen." Verkondigde Vegeta. "Ik heb hier geen zin meer in."

"We zitten niet in Tokyo, Vegeta." Zei Naru met een blik op haar horloge. "In Sendo gaan de winkels op zaterdag gewoon om vier uur dicht."

"Shimatta." Schold Vegeta met een blik op zijn eigen horloge. "Wat een bakadorp is Sendo eigenlijk."

Kiyomi gooide hem de zak ballonnen toe. "Gewoon blijven blazen!" Riep ze blij.

Hij keek haar even vernietigend aan maar deed het toch.

"En dan te bedenken dat Krillin op dit moment met die stoot in bed ligt." Mompelde Yamcha gekwetst.

"Gadverdamme Yamcha!" Riep Naru walgend uit. "Ik wil geen beelden in mijn hoofd van Krillin die seks heeft!"

"Het is tegennatuurlijk ne?" Knikte Kiyomi begrijpend. "Ik kan me er echt helemaal niks bij voorstellen."

"Ik wil me er niks bij voorstellen!" Riep Naru terug.

"Het is walgelijk." Was Vegeta's mening.

"Ik vind het leuk voor hem." Zei de immer vriendelijke Goku. "Hij heeft nooit eerder een vriendinnetje gehad. Is ze echt zo mooi?"

Naru trok haar wenkbrauw naar hem op. Wat maakte hem dat nou uit?

"Ik vind haar wel mooi." Bekende Kiyomi.

"Wel mooi?" Yamcha vloog op van de bank. "Ze is superlekker! Echt Goku. Je zult het zien."

"Ik ben benieuwd." Antwoordde Goku.

Naru had zin om hem een klap op zijn optimistische kop te geven maar ze hield zich in.

"En die tieten!" Ging de geile Yamcha verder. "Woehoe!" Hij hield zijn handen voor zijn borst als om te illustreren hoe groot ze wel niet waren.

"Yamcha alsjeblieft." Zei Naru verveeld. "Praat eens over iets anders. Juuhachi-gou is mijn huisgenootje. Ik wil echt niet horen wat jij van haar tieten vindt."

"Ik was er echt van overtuigd dat die kale dwerg latent homo was." Zei Vegeta.

"Wij allemaal." Knikte Kiyomi.

"Heeft iemand eigenlijk al gekeken hoe laat Tien en Trunks morgen aankomen? Vroeg Goku.

"De charter landt om vijf uur in Kyoto." Antwoordde Naru. Ze had vanmorgen al op het internet gekeken hoe laat hun vlucht aankwam. "Ik denk dat ze hier om halfzes wel zijn. Als ze geen vertragingen hebben."

"Laten we gewoon allemaal om vijf uur hier komen." Stelde Kiyomi voor. "Voor de zekerheid."

Er werd instemmend geknikt.

DE _WE ETEN VANAVOND HO-ME_ SAGA

"Ik heb honger." Klaagde Goku.

Het was nu zeven uur en ze waren eindelijk klaar met het opblazen van alle duizend ballonnen. De hele kamer van Tien lag er vol mee. Er was geen onbedekt stukje vloer meer te bekennen. Het waren er zelfs zo veel dat ze een deel in Tien's slaapkamer hadden gelegd. Ook daar lag het helemaal vol. Als je de deur opendeed kwam er een rivier van ballonnen uitstromen.

"Niemand mag deze kamer nog in." Kondigde Kiyomi aan toen het haar eindelijk gelukt was de deur naar de slaapkamer dicht te krijgen.

"Wat leuk!" Riep Naru opgetogen. "Als Tien dan morgen zijn slaapkamer in gaat wordt hij bedolven onder de ballonnen!"

Kiyomi zocht blij haar weg door de ballonnenzee terug naar de bank en liet zich erop vallen.

"Ik heb echt honger." Zei Goku nogmaals.

"Jij hebt altijd honger Goku." Zei Naru afkeurend.

"Ja maar nu is het echt! Het is al zeven uur." Goku wreef zich bezorgd over zijn platte buik. "Ik moet echt snel iets eten. Ik verga!"

"Ik heb ook honger." Stemde Yamcha in. "Zullen we Ho-Me doen?"

"Als jij het gaat halen." Was Vegeta's antwoord.

"En jij betaalt." Zei Kiyomi op haar beurt tegen hem. "Je bent me nog dertig yen verschuldigd voor die uiterst charmante wraakactie van je."

Vegeta viel bijna achterover van de bank van het lachen. "Was het echt zoveel?"

"Ee." Snauwde Kiyomi. Ze probeerde kwaad te kijken maar het lukte niet echt. "Eikel."

Goku keek Naru vragend aan dus vertelde ze hem wat Vegeta gedaan had.

"Waarom heb je niet gewoon geweigerd?" Vroeg Yamcha lachend.

"Ze had het boek nodig voor haar tentamens. Anders had ik het toch ook niet opgestuurd, baka. Ze moest wel." Vegeta was nog altijd erg in zijn nopjes.

"Jij hebt echt issues." Vertelde Goku hem met een frons.

"Ja Vegeta is een ware romanticus." Knikte Kiyomi sarcastisch. Ze keek Vegeta scherp aan. "Pay up baka."

Dus Yamcha ging Ho-Me halen en Vegeta betaalde. Het was natuurlijk weer eens niet te vreten want de friet smaakte nog altijd naar loempia's maar ze hadden er wel weer veel lol om.


	8. Saga 7

DE _BLOW JE SUF_ SAGA

"Hebben jullie nog plannen voor vanavond?" Vroeg Naru na het eten.

Niemand scheen plannen te hebben dus bleven ze maar een beetje op de bank hangen en praatten elkaar bij over hun studie en alle nieuwtjes. Het was weer net zoals vroeger. Af en toe waren er wel pijnlijke situaties wanneer een onderwerp op de verbroken relaties afstevende maar afgezien daarvan was het als vanouds gezellig.

"Bezorgd WK eigenlijk nog?" Vroeg Kiyomi aan Yamcha.

Het begon buiten al te schemeren en ze zaten nog altijd gezellig in de ballonnenkamer te chillen.

"Darien is opgepakt. Maar volgens mij is er een nieuwe wietkoerier. Ik weet het nummer alleen niet."

Het was erg moeilijk om in Sendo aan drugs te komen. De meeste jongeren blowden wel maar wanneer je gepakt werd met softdrugs kon je zo een jaar in de cel belanden. Blowen gebeurde eigenlijk alleen binnenshuis.

"Bel Krillin even dan." Beval Naru. Ze zat onderuit op de grond voor de bank en speelde met een ballon. "Misschien weet hij het en dan kun je meteen vragen of ze hun bed nog eens gaan verlaten om hierheen te komen."

"Misschien heeft Tien nog wel wat liggen." Kiyomi hees zichzelf van de bank en begon door de kasten te rommelen.

"Die zooi is dan minstens tien maanden oud!" Riep Yamcha haar na. "Dat ga je toch niet roken, junk!"

"Wat maakt dat nou uit?" Vegeta keek hem aan alsof hij de domste persoon was die hij ooit had gezien. "Het is toch al gedroogd sukkel."

Yamcha haalde dom zijn schouders op. "Weet ik veel. Misschien zit er wel een houdbaarheidsdatum op ofzo."

Naru schudde lachend haar hoofd. Hoe Yamcha het voor elkaar had gekregen had aangenomen te worden voor een medicijnenstudie was haar nog altijd een raadsel. Soms kon hij zo dom uit de hoek komen.

"Hebben jullie wel genoeg eten in huis?" Vroeg Goku bezorgd. "Anders kan ik echt niet blowen hoor."

Naru herinnerde zich Goku's vreet-kicks en ze werd bang. Normaal at hij al ranzig veel maar zijn vreet-kicks na het blowen waren gewoonweg gruwelijk!

"De hele kast ligt vol met zooi voor het feestje. Als je belooft morgen zelf alles te vervangen mag je alles opeten wat je tegenkomt."

Hij glimlachte op zijn schattige jongensachtige manier. "Cool."

"Yay! Verdovende middelen!" Kiyomi kwam vrolijk de kamer in dansen en hield een klein plastic zakje omhoog. Ballonnen vlogen alle kanten op. Ze gooide het zakje op tafel en dook de dvd kast van het media centrum in.

"Nee!" Riep Naru meteen uit toen Kiyomi weer blij overeind kwam met de complete zeven seizoenen-box van de Golden Girls. "Kom op Kiyomi. Ik zal de hele vakantie al het slachtoffer zijn van de ziekelijkheid van jou en Tien. Een avondje niet alsjeblieft."

"Jawel! Doe seizoen 1! Daar is Blanche zo lekker!" Riep Yamcha die al bezig was een jointje te draaien.

Vegeta zuchtte luid en gooide zijn hoofd achterover om zijn uiting van ongenoegen kracht bij te zetten. "Eerst laat je ons hierheen komen om duizend ballonnen op te blazen en nu wil je ook nog dat we naar die oude wijven gaan zitten kijken?"

"Ik heb er ook echt geen zin in Ki." Naru keek hoopvol naar Goku maar hij haalde slechts zijn schouders op. Van hem hoefde ze duidelijk geen steun te verwachten. Naru wist wel waarom Goku de Golden Girls leuk vond: die zaten ook altijd te eten.

"Wat moeten we anders doen?" Kiyomi was al bezig een dvd op te zetten. "We zetten het gewoon op de achtergrond aan."

"Dat plasmascherm neemt de halve kamer in beslag. Daar is niks achtergrond aan." Wierp Vegeta tegen.

Kiyomi rolde haar ogen. "Wat zeur je nou. Je keek het zelf ook altijd. Jullie allemaal trouwens." Zei ze met een blik op Naru.

"Ik had geen keus! Je zat altijd hier met die kale Golden Girls te kijken! Als ik niet kwam zou ik je nooit zien!"

"Overdrijf toch niet altijd zo!"

Goku keek vragend van de een naar de ander. "Weten jullie zeker dat jullie uit elkaar zijn? Er is helemaal niks verandert tussen jullie." Grapte hij. "Even liefdevol als altijd!"

"Haha." Snauwde Vegeta hem sarcastisch toe. "Wordt het niet tijd voor jou om je volgende zak chips te inhaleren?"

"Ha!" Riep Kiyomi triomfantelijk met een vinger naar Vegeta wijzend. "Dat is een Golden Girls grap! Zie nou wel dat je het leuk vind!"

"Ik ben geïndoctrineerd! Ik ben helemaal verziekt door jullie obsessie voor die serie!"

Ondertussen zaten Yamcha en Naru op de grond al lekker van het jointje te roken en negeerden ze de gewoonlijke verbale gevechten tussen Kiyomi en Vegeta. Goku gleed ook van de bank op de grond en nam de snaak van Naru aan.

"Heb je Krillin nou al gebeld Yamcha?" Vroeg Naru terwijl ze onderuit met haar rug tegen de bank zakte.

"Oh fuck ja." Yamcha kwam overeind en ging tussen de ballonnenzooi op zoek naar zijn gsm.

Naru voelde dat Goku naar haar zat te kijken. Hij zat ook veel te dichtbij. Ze wist niet wat ze doen moest. Het voelde zo raar om zo dichtbij te zijn. Naru merkte dat ze bang was. Bang om in zijn ogen te kijken omdat ze wist dat ze weer verkocht zou zijn. Nog een studiejaar vol verdriet overleefde ze niet. Het was gewoon te moeilijk.

"Hier die joint!" Kiyomi griste de joint uit Goku's hand en ging weer verder met haar discussie over niks met Vegeta.

Op het plasmascherm waren de Golden Girls ondertussen al gezellig bezig met elkaar afzeiken.

Naru voelde dat ze stoned begon te worden. Goku zat nog steeds naar haar te kijken. Ze wilde dat hij ermee ophield. Ze draaide zich naar hem toe en wilde zeggen dat hij voor zich moest kijken maar toen ze zijn suffe blow-hoofd zag schoot ze in de lach.

"Wat?" Grinnikte Goku.

Naru kwam werkelijk niet meer bij van zijn hoofd. Het was zo grappig! Ze viel op de grond en greep haar buik met beide handen terwijl ze het uitgierde.

"Lach-kick." Verkondigde Goku droog.

Het kwam er zo stom uit dat Naru nog harder moest lachen. Goku begon ook te lachen om zichzelf en om Naru's lach en omdat hij zo stoned als een konijn was.

Kiyomi stak haar hoofd om de tafel heen om naar Naru op de grond te kijken. Ze fronste, haalde stoned haar schouders op en verdween weer.

Goku en Naru keken elkaar aan en gierden het weer uit om wat Kiyomi deed. Tja, als je stoned was leek alles grappig.

Toen Naru uiteindelijk na een kwartier van de vloer kwam en zichzelf slap op de bank hees vond ze Kiyomi en Vegeta knetter-stoned op de andere bank. Ze zaten allebei onderuitgezakt en staarden gefixeerd naar het plasmascherm. Af en toe lachten ze droog om de grappen van de Golden Girls.

"Buzz the headschrink we have an emergency here!" Quoteerde Vegeta waarna hij in lachen uitbarstte.

Kiyomi rolde over de bank van het lachen en gooide er nog een quotatie tegenaan: "My name is Sophia Petrillo and my idea of a good psychiatrist is a bartender who poors without a spout!"

Ze gierden het uit.

"Die kop van Dorothy!" Huilde Kiyomi. "Spoel het terug!"

Vegeta probeerde op adem te komen van de slappe lach en greep de afstandsbediening. Hij spoelde terug en speelde de scène nogmaals af. Ze vielen over elkaar heen van het lachen.

Naru nam de twee fronsend op en keek vervolgens naar Goku die nog steeds op de vloer lag.

"Ik heb honger." Goku kwam overeind ging op weg naar de keuken.

Hij was echter zo stoned dat hij ergens halverwege de kamer op een ballon ging staan en languit op de vloer viel.

Naru, Kiyomi en Vegeta die het natuurlijk zagen gebeuren vielen brullend van de bank.

"Gaat het?" Wist Naru tussen het lachen door uit te brengen.

Er kwam een hand omhoog vanuit de massa ballonnen en Goku mompelde. "Prima. Ik blijf even liggen denk ik."

"We moeten kijken of het goed met hem gaat!" Gierde Kiyomi.

Ze kroop door de ballonnenzee naar Goku toe en Naru volgde op handen en knieën. Goku had zijn ogen gesloten.

"Oh jee!" Kiyomi sloeg hem in zijn gezicht. "Goku!"

Bezorgdheid sijpelde door alle wazigheid heen en Naru en Kiyomi bogen zich geschrokken over Goku heen.

Goku opende grijnzend zijn ogen. "Ik ben zo stoned!"

"Aho!" Schold Naru terwijl ze hem ook een klap in zijn gezicht gaf. "We dachten dat je dood was ofzo!"

Vegeta slofte door de ballonnen naar hun toe. "Waar is die slet eigenlijk?"

"Hé ja!" Riep Goku opeens weer helemaal klaar wakker. "Die ging Krillin toch bellen?"

Vegeta hielp Kiyomi overeind toen ze haar hand naar hem uitstak.

"Laten we hem gaan zoeken." Zei ze en hielp toen Naru ook van de vloer af.

Goku ging voorop. "Pas op voor die ballonnen. Ze zijn glad!"

"Opeens zijn de ballonnen glad." Giechelde Kiyomi. "Pas op! De ballonnen zijn glad!"

En ja hoor. Daar kwam de volgende lach-kick.

"Er moet hier nodig gestrooid worden. Het is zo glad!" Gierde Naru.

Al lachend en onsamenhangend pratend zochten ze met zijn vieren hun weg naar de hal waar Yamcha verdwenen was.

"Oh ja! Ik had honger." Goku dook de keukenkasten in.

De rest ging verder met zoeken. Ze vonden Yamcha in de badkamer. Hij lag helemaal van de kaart in de douchecabine.

"Wat doe je hier nou?" Vroeg Naru giechelend. "Je ligt in de douche!"

Yamcha keek met kleine oogjes naar haar op en glimlachte tevreden. "Het is hier zo tof. Alles klinkt hier heel vet."

Vegeta schudde zijn blow-hoofd en ging terug naar de woonkamer.

"Heb je Krillin al gebeld?" Vroeg Kiyomi terwijl ze samen met Naru bij Yamcha in de douchecabine kroop.

"Hij zou er met een uurtje zijn." Antwoordde Yamcha. "Maar wacht. Luister."

Hij zette een ringtone van zijn mobiel op en het geluid weergalmde door de douche. Het klonk inderdaad heel apart als je stoned was.

"Doe er nog een!" Riep Naru toen de ringtone afgelopen was.

Kiyomi worstelde zich over hen heen de cabine uit. "Ik ga Golden Girls kijken."

Ze verloor een slipper en verliet als een kreupele de badkamer wat Yamcha en Naru heel grappig vonden.

Kiyomi zag Goku in de keuken met in zijn ene hand een bus slagroom en in zijn andere een halve kilo kaas en van allebei stond hij druk te vreten terwijl hij riep hoe geweldig de combinatie van kaas en slagroom was.

Kiyomi paste goed op met lopen door de gladde ballonnen en viel op de vrije bank neer met haar gezicht naar het plasmascherm.


	9. Saga 8

DE HOE YAMCHA AAN ZIJN LITTEKEN KWAM SAGA

Naru lag nog steeds met Yamcha in de douchecabine naar ringtones te luisteren. De _Enter Doctor Giro _ringtone klonk toch nog het allerleukste dus die luisterden ze om de paar ringtones even terug.

Naru bekeek Yamcha met halve pretoogjes en vroeg: "Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan dat litteken?"

Yamcha zakte droog kijkend nog dieper onderuit in de douchecabine. "Ik was met zo'n meid, ze was echt heel geil, mee naar huis gegaan en ze had zo'n loveswing weet je wel. Dus wij op dat ding bezig en ineens komt die hele schommel van het plafond af. De haak waarmee hij vast zat kwam in mijn gezicht en tada: mijn eerste oorlogswond." Hij keek haar veelbetekenend aan. "Ik heb er nog veel meer opgelopen. Ik ben een ware seks veteraan."

Naru keek hem ongelovig aan. "Dat is gelul! Ik geloof je niet."

Yamcha keek haar boos aan. "Ok, ik viel een keer op de stenen met mijn gezicht toen ik een mooi meisje zag lopen. Maar dat van die loveswing had ook best kunnen gebeuren!"

Naru hikte van het lachen. "Hoeveel meisjes heb je nou echt gehad, Yamcha? Zonder al je gore fantasieën mee te tellen."

"Stuk of vijftig. Weet je, slet zijn is niet makkelijk. Het vergt veel van je. Je moet er altijd goed uitzien en je kunt nooit een onderbroek met een gat aandoen." Yamcha keek haar diepzinnig aan. "Het is een zwaar leven. Maar dan heb je ook wat. Weet je dat ik in mijn hele leven maar drie keer afgewezen ben?"

Naru wist precies wie die drie waren. Ze kon haar lach niet inhouden.

"Ja, jullie staan in mijn zwarte boekje. Jij, Kiyomi en die blonde. Het is mijn ambitie om jullie alledrie nog een keer het bed in te krijgen."

Naru kroop lachend uit de douchecabine want Yamcha zag eruit alsof hij een van zijn ambities meteen na wilde gaan jagen. "Goed om te horen dat je jezelf doelen stelt, Yamcha. Ik zou een sprong over de maan ook op je lijstje zetten. Dan heb je vier leuke haalbare doelen!"

Yamcha kroop haar achterna. "Zelfs die blonde niet? Ik bedoel je vind zelf ook dat Krillin en Juuhachi-gou een onmogelijke combinatie zijn."

"Zelfs die blonde niet." Knikte Naru terwijl ze opstond.

Yamcha kwam ook overeind en volgde haar richting de woonkamer. "Misschien Kiyomi. Die is nu toch vrijgezel en ik heb gemerkt dat ze me soms met haar ogen uitkleedt."

"Denk het niet, Yamcha." Zei Naru met een verraste blik in de woonkamer geworpen.


	10. Saga 9

DE _WE LATEN ER GEEN GRAS OVER GROEIEN_ SAGA

Op de bank zaten Kiyomi en Vegeta te zoenen.

"Ah dat meen je niet!" Riep Yamcha teleurgesteld uit toen hij de twee zag.

Kiyomi duwde Vegeta niet al te zachtzinnig van zich af en glimlachte onschuldig naar Naru en Yamcha. "Hallo!"

"Dus hij heeft al op zijn knieën gezeten." Constateerde Naru grinnikend.

"Nou zoiets vraag je toch niet!" Riep Yamcha geschokt.

"Wat is er met jou, opeens kuis geworden ofzo?" Vroeg Goku met volle mond die ineens achter hen opdook met een enorme zak spekjes in zijn hand. "Gambatte kudasai!" Riep hij blij met een strijdlustige vuist in de lucht naar de twee op de bank.

Vegeta die zijn dinnetje alweer terug in zijn armen had getrokken stak zonder op of om te kijken een middelvinger naar hem op.

"Wat heb je in kami's naam in je haar, Goku?" Vroeg Naru met opgetrokken neus toen ze naar hem opkeek.

"Wat?" Goku haalde een hand door zijn haar en keek naar zijn handpalm die vol zat met iets dat verdacht veel op diarree leek.

"Poep!" Schreeuwde Yamcha panisch. "Hij heeft poep in zijn haar!"

Goku rook aan zijn hand. "Oh dat is pindakaas."

"Pindakaas?" Riep Naru. "Hoe Goku? Hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?"

Goku haalde zijn schouders op en nam nog een handvol spekjes. "Geen idee."

Ze draaiden zich terug naar de bank om het vorige gesprek te hervatten maar Kiyomi en Vegeta zaten alweer onverstoord te zoenen.

"Ga bij me weg. Jij hebt poep in je haar." Hervatte Yamcha het tweede gesprek.

Als antwoord sloeg Goku hem vrolijk op zijn schouder en smeerde intussen de pindakaas aan Yamcha's tot voor kort witte shirt.

Yamcha liet een verbazend vrouwelijk gil horen en rende naar de badkamer om zijn shirt schoon te maken.

"Get a room." Mompelde Goku naar Vegeta en Kiyomi terwijl hij een handvol spekjes op hen gooide voordat hij weer op de andere bank neerplofte.

Kiyomi duwde Vegeta weer van zich af en hij viel weer achterover op de bank met een uitdrukking van totaal onbegrip. "Is dit iets nieuws ofzo?"

Ze negeerde hem en richtte zich tot Goku. "Kan niet. De room ligt vol ballonnen."

"Heeft hij nou gesmeekt of niet?" Wilde Naru weten terwijl ze zich bij Goku op de bank voegde. Ze zorgde ervoor dat er flink wat ruimte tussen hen bleef.

"Ik smeek niet." Snauwde Vegeta die overeind ging zitten.

"Natuurlijk niet." Stemde Kiyomi in terwijl ze hem op zijn arm klopte, tegelijkertijd stak ze achter haar rug een duim naar Naru en Goku op.

Eindelijk ging de bel en waren Krillin en zijn nieuwe vriendin er.

"Ik doe open!" Riep Yamcha hysterisch de kamer in. Hij brak zijn nek om beneden te komen.

Even later kwam hij terug gerend en keek Goku en Vegeta spannend aan voordat hij tussen Naru en Goku op de bank dook en eens goed voor de _grand entree_ van Juuhachi-gou ging liggen. "Die tieten hé? Kijk naar die tieten." Fluisterde hij hen stiekem toe voordat de twee binnen kwamen.

Kiyomi wierp Vegeta een dodelijke blik toe.

Naru wierp Goku, hoewel ze daartoe totaal geen recht had, ook een dodelijke blik toe. Goku zag het een er verscheen een glimlachje op zijn lippen dat Naru niet helemaal thuis kon brengen. Het had iets weg van verholen voldaanheid. Dus hij vond het leuk dat ze jaloers was? Ze had geen tijd hier verder over na te denken want in de hal klonk het hoge stemmetje van Krillin al.

"Een blik Vegeta…" Siste Kiyomi.

"En dan?" Vegeta wreef zich vergenoegd in zijn handen en keek haar uitdagend aan.

Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en weigerde hem nog aan te kijken.

Krillin en Juuhachi-gou kwamen de kamer in en er hing zo'n verwachtingsvolle sfeer dat ze behoedzaam hun weg naar de banken zochten.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg Krillin fronsend.

Kiyomi sloeg Vegeta hard tegen zijn achterhoofd en zei toen vriendelijk. "Niks Kuri-san. We zijn stoned."

"Oi! Ik keek niet!" Riep Vegeta ontdaan uit terwijl hij zijn pijnlijke achterhoofd wreef.

Juuhachi-gou stelde zich sociaal aan Goku en Vegeta voor.

Goku verwelkomde haar uitbundig en Naru ergerde zich kapot aan hem. Maar ja, Goku was een blije banaan dus het hoefde eigenlijk helemaal niks te zeggen.

Vegeta was te druk met over zijn achterhoofd wrijven en boos kijken om haar te begroeten.

Juuhachi begroette haar huisgenootje Naru met een blije omhelzing en naar Kiyomi stak ze opgewekt haar hand op.

Yamcha kwam overeind om plaats voor haar op de bank te maken. Toen Krillin naast hem wilde gaan zitten trapte hij hem onceremonieel aan de kant en gebaarde Juuhachi-gou vriendelijk lachend plaats te nemen.

Krillin vloog met een kreet door de kamer en belandde met een harde klap ergens tussen de ballonnen op de vloer. Er stoven een aantal ballonnen op waar Krillin neerkwam.

"Wat doet die kale nou?" Vroeg Yamcha in gemaakte verbazing.

Juuhachi-gou, die zijn actie niet had gezien, glimlachte vriendelijk naar hem en nam naast hem op de bank plaats.

"Leuk je weer te zien Juuhachi-gou. Je ziet er prachtig uit." Yamcha gooide meteen al zijn versiertrucs in de strijd.

Krillin kwam van de vloer en propte zich kwaad tussen Yamcha en zijn nieuwe vriendin in op de bank.

"Heb je snaaksel bij je kale?" Vroeg Vegeta nors. Hij kon wel wat verdoving gebruiken.

Krillin keek naar hem en naar Kiyomi die hem berouwvol over zijn achterhoofd aaide. "Zijn jullie weer bij elkaar?"

"Tot voor een minuut terug." Snauwde Vegeta ontstemd.

"Wil je er nog een?" Vroeg Kiyomi hem liefjes.

Vegeta trok haar hand van zijn achterhoofd omdat haar lieve aaien in rap tempo tot bruut geweld begon uit te groeien.

Krillin haalde zijn schouders op. Het was allemaal niet meer te volgen. "En jullie?"

Goku was opeens heel druk met zijn veters en Naru keek Krillin alleen maar dreigend aan.

"De drugs, Krillin." Herinnerde ze hem scherp.

"Oh ee." Krillin haalde een zakje tevoorschijn en Yamcha begon nog een dikke snaak te bouwen.

"Wat heeft hij in zijn haar?" Siste Juuhachi-gou in Naru's oor met een rare blik op Goku.

Naru schudde haar hoofd.

"Poep." Zei Yamcha die haar gehoord had. "Goku heeft poep in zijn haar."

Juuhachi-gou keek vies naar Yamcha en toen naar Goku.

"Het is pindakaas." Legde Goku uit alsof het heel normaal was om pindakaas in je haar te hebben.

"That's what's diffirent." Zei Kiyomi in haar beste Dorothy imitatie.

Vegeta moest ondanks de pijn in zijn hoofd toch om haar lachen. "Coffee?" Vroeg hij gemaakt verrast.

"No thank you." Grinnikte Kiyomi.

Juuhachi-gou keek niet begrijpend naar Naru en Krillin. Waar was ze in godsnaam in terechtgekomen?

"Vraag maar niks." Zuchtte Krillin.

"Golden Girls humor." Naru rolde met haar ogen.

"Jullie hebben die serie echt te vaak gekeken." Zei Goku met een mond vol chips.

Yamcha stak de veel te dikke joint aan, nam een paar hijsjes en gaf hem door aan Kiyomi.

"Dus jij hebt een kamer in het studentenhuis waar Naru woont?" Vroeg Goku nieuwsgierig aan Juuhachi-gou.

"Yep." Knikte Juuhachi-gou. "Naru en ik wonen op dezelfde verdieping. Wel makkelijk hoor. We hoeven maar met zijn tweeën te delen en we hebben nooit last van elkaar. Als we dronken thuis komen doen we het samen."

Naru grinnikte en nam de joint aan die de kamer doorging. "Juu-gou kan koken dus ik zit daar goed."

"Ik maakte me al zorgen dat je op een instant-noodle dieet leefde." Grijnsde Goku. "Heeft ze wel eens proberen te koken?" Vroeg hij Juuhachi-gou.

Ze moest in gedeelde humor lachen. "Ja. Dat wat een…" Ze fronste. "Ervaring."

"De hele keuken was ontploft. Pastasaus tot aan het plafond." Vertelde Naru lachend.

"Weet je nog dat je die taart voor mijn verjaardag had gebakken?" Goku schoot in de lach. "Ik weet niet wat het was maar het was echt geen taart."

Naru grinnikte beschaamd. "Ik had de hele dag in de keuken gestaan en ontzettend mijn best gedaan en uiteindelijk kwam er een frisbee uit de oven."

"Maar het was wel een hele mooie frisbee." Vond Goku. "Dat was het leukste verjaardagscadeautje wat ik ooit gehad heb."

"Je hebt het ook gewoon aan hem gegeven?" Riep Juuhachi-gou lachend.

"Natuurlijk." Naru keek haar fronsend aan. "Hallo, weet je hoe lang ik bezig was geweest. Ik heb er gewoon gefeliciteerd op geschreven en er allemaal blije versierseltjes op gedaan en toen heb ik hem gegeven."

"Hij staat nog steeds op mijn kamer." Vertelde Goku blij. "Helemaal versteend. Maar dat was ie eigenlijk al toen ik hem kreeg."

Ze moesten allemaal lachen en lieten zich stoned achterover op de bank vallen. Na een tijdje van Golden Girls kijken en met ingehouden lach naar het Krillin - Juuhachi-gou tafereel kijken die elkaar op zaten te eten op de bank begon iedereen heel duf te worden van het stoned zijn.

"Ik kan echt niet meer naar huis." Bekende Yamcha die languit bij Kiyomi en Vegeta op de bank was gaan liggen omdat daar meer ruimte was.

"Ik ook niet." Goku lag in een zee van lege zakken chips, snoeppapiertjes, instant-noodle bakjes en andere snackzooi op de grond bij de bank. Naast zijn hoofd lag zelfs een half aangevreten cake.

Naru lag op de andere bank kringetjes van sigarettenrook te blazen en staarde naar het plafond. Ze reageerde nergens meer op.

Kiyomi lag onderuitgezakt met haar hoofd tegen Vegeta's arm en ze waren nog altijd suf Golden Girls te kijken.

"Wij uh… Moeten maar eens gaan." Zei Krillin ineens. "Juu-gou en ik hebben morgen een drukke dag. We moeten weer vroeg op."

"Net zoals vandaag zeker." Vroeg Yamcha bitter.

Krillin grijnsde en stond met zoveel haast op dat Naru een geluid van opperste walging liet horen. "We willen het niet weten!" Riep ze uit.

"Walgelijk." Was alles wat Vegeta erover kwijt wilde.

"Tot morgen Juu-gou!" Riep Yamcha enthousiast.

Krillin zwaaide heel gelukzalig kijkend naar iedereen en Juuhachi-gou nam met een duf handgebaar afscheid en weg waren ze.

"Ze gaan het doen." Was Kiyomi's bange conclusie.


	11. Saga 10

DE _TIEN EN ZIJN HOMETRAINER_ SAGA

Naru werd wakker van een heel vervelend deuntje. Ze opende haar ogen en keek naar het plasmascherm waar de intro van de Golden Girls dvd uiterst irritant elke keer opnieuw afgespeeld werd.

Tegenover haar op de bank vond ze Goku die met zijn hoofd op de armleuning lag te slapen. Hij hield een pak koekjes tegen zich aangeklemd en zijn haar zat nog steeds vol met pindakaas.

Eigenlijk was hij best walgelijk, bedacht Naru zich. Maar tegelijkertijd was zijn knappe gezicht zo vredig dat ze hem wel lief vond. Ze porde hem chagrijnig met haar voet tegen zijn bovenbeen totdat hij versuft wakker werd en vragend naar haar op keek.

"Doe dat ding uit." Mopperde ze.

Ze draaide zich op haar andere zij met haar rug naar het plasmascherm en sloot haar ogen weer. Ze kon niks erger verzinnen dan wakker worden met de tune van de Golden Girls en ze vertelde zichzelf dat het een groot complot van het universum was om haar ochtenden zo gruwelijk mogelijk te maken.

"Alleen omdat je het zo lief vraagt." Zei Goku schor terwijl hij naar de afstandsbediening op tafel reikte en de tv uitzette.

"Hou je kop. Ik probeer hier te slapen." Snauwde Naru zonder haar ogen te openen.

Goku was na jarenlang wakker worden naast een chagrijnige Naru wel gewend om afgesnauwd te worden dus hij nam geen aanstoot aan haar woorden. Hij keek hoe ze in haar rokje en topje op de bank lag en kwam overeind om een deken voor haar te halen.

"Nog steeds niet over je ochtendhumeur heen zie ik." Zei hij geamuseerd. terwijl hij haar toedekte met een plaid die achter de bank had gelegen.

Naru rolde zich dankbaar helemaal in de warme deken op. Ze zei niks maar onder de deken glimlachte ze heimelijk omdat het zo'n lief gebaar van hem was.

Goku ging weer aan de andere kant van de bank liggen, omhelsde zijn pak koekjes en viel meteen weer in slaap.

Het duurde niet lang voordat Naru heerlijk in haar deken gerold ook weer vertrokken was.

Tien (woehoe) sjorde zijn enorme koffer de trappen op naar zijn kamer. Op de overloop vond hij een paar kleurige ballonnen op de grond.

"Zouden ze het feestje zonder ons gehouden hebben?" Gooide hij over zijn schouder naar Trunks die puffend en zeulend met zijn uitpuilende reistas de overloop bereikte. Hij liet de zware tas van zijn schouder vallen.

"De koelkast staat open." Wees hij fronsend.

Tien liet zijn koffer achter en liep de keuken in. De ruimte zag eruit alsof hij door een uitzinnige meute geplunderd was.

"Goku is geweest!" Riep Tien blij toen hij de ravage aan opengerukte zakken chips en andere zooi zag. Er lag een aangevreten stuk kaas dat eruitzag alsof het dadelijk uit zichzelf van het aanrecht af zou lopen.

"Ik moet echt heel nodig poepen." Trunks ging naar de badkamer en keek fronsend naar Yamcha's gsm die in de douchecabine lag. Het zag er inderdaad uit alsof het feestje al geweest was.

Tien deed de koelkast dicht en opende opgewekt de deur naar zijn woonkamer. Hij gaf een blije kreet toen hij alle ballonnen op de vloer lag. Hij wandelde opgetogen naar binnen. Er klonk gesnurk en hij zag Yamcha met zijn armen en benen gespreid op de ene bank liggen slapen. Zijn mond hing open en hij snurkte met een geluid als van een kettingzaag.

Op de andere bank lag iemand helemaal in de dekens gerold te slapen. Ook Goku lag daar te slapen met een pak koekjes in zijn armen. Tien gluurde in de opening van de dekens en gokte dat het slapende pakketje Naru was.

Niemand werd wakker terwijl Tien door de kamer scharrelde en naar zijn slaapkamer ging. Toen hij de deur opentrok stroomde er een zee van ballonnen uit. Hij gaf nog een blije kreet.

Kiyomi schrok wakker van Tien's uitbundige lach. Ze keek naar de grote kale mafkees in de deuropening en mompelde schor: "Surprise."

"Ki!" Riep Tien gelukkig uit. "Dit is geweldig!" Hij ging op de rand van het earobed zitten en Kiyomi vloog bijna uit bed door de luchtverplaatsing. Ze kwam overeind en klemde de lakens tussen haar armen zodat haar lichaam bedekt bleef. "Wat doe je hier? Jullie zouden pas vanmiddag aankomen."

"We hebben een vlucht eerder genomen. We wilden zo graag naar huis." Vertelde Tien. "Hoe gaat het met je?"

"Ik wil dood." Antwoordde Kiyomi miserabel. Ze wreef zich in haar slaperige gezicht. Ze had echt teveel geblowd en te weinig geslapen.

"There will be other dates, Naru." Grinnikte Tien.

Kiyomi schoot in de lach. Ze wist alweer waar dit heen ging maar zei toch: "I am Kiyomi."

"That's right. There will be other dates for Naru." Tien grijnsde als een idioot omdat hij zijn Golden Girls grapje eindelijk kon maken. Hij had ernaar uitgekeken sinds hij maanden geleden te horen had gekregen dat het uit was tussen Vegeta en Kiyomi.

"Wil je beweren dat je die nog niet gemaakt had, kale?" Klonk een chagrijnige stem van onder de dekens naast Kiyomi.

Toen pas zag Tien dat er iemand bij Kiyomi in bed lag. Er was alleen een arm onder de lakens vandaan te zien maar Tien herkende Vegeta's stem meteen.

"Jullie liggen samen in mijn bed!" Riep hij enthousiast. Hij kreeg een bedenkelijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht en vervolgde een stuk minder blij: "Naakt, samen in mijn bed."

"Wees blij." Vegeta trok de lakens van zijn hoofd en keek grijnzend naar Tien. "Gebeurt er tenminste nog iets in je bed."

"Oi!" Riep Tien beledigd uit. "Dit bed krijgt actie genoeg! Ik heb afspraakjes!"

Kiyomi kon het niet laten: "Check your calender pussycat."

Tien viel van het bed van het lachen. "Woops. Guess I backed into that one."

"Ah het is hier echt te vroeg voor." Klaagde Vegeta terwijl hij chagrijnig terug onder de dekens verdween. "Ik kan het nu al niet meer aan."

"Ik ga douchen." Kiyomi griste haar jurkje van de vloer en worstelde om hem aan te krijgen zonder dat Tien dingen te zien kreeg die niet voor hem bestemd waren. Daarna sprong ze uit bed en ging samen met Tien terug naar de woonkamer.

"Vind je de ballonnen leuk?" Vroeg ze trots. "Het zijn er duizend."

"Ik vind het uber!" Juichte Tien.

Kiyomi knikte voldaan en ging naar de gang waar Trunks net de badkamer uit kwam. Ze begroette hem uitbundig en wilde de badkamer ingaan.

"Kami Trunks!" Kokhalzend struikelde ze terug de gang op. "Wat heb je daar in Oranda gegeten? Rottende kadavers ofzo?"

Trunks haalde grijnzend zijn schouders op. "Gomen. Beetje teveel junkfood gehad."

Naru verscheen chagrijnig in de hal.

"Niet naar de badkamer gaan. Trunks heeft gruwelijk zitten schijten." Waarschuwde Kiyomi.

Naru kon de putlucht in de hal al ruiken en vluchtte met een hand voor haar mond terug de woonkamer in. "Nog op een nuchtere maag ook!" Riep ze vol walging.

Trunks en Kiyomi volgden lachend.

Tien had harde muziek opgezet en de _Bakuretsu Hunters _met _What's up Guys_ schalden door het huis. Uiteraard was iedereen nu klaarwakker, al weigerde Vegeta uit bed te komen.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" Mopperde Naru met haar heerlijke ochtendhumeur. "Jullie hadden hier nog helemaal niet moeten zijn. Nu is de hele verrassing van het feestje verpest."

"Het was anders al een hele verrassing om jullie hier allemaal zo te vinden." Antwoordde Tien die stond te swingen op de muziek. "Ik ben zo blij dat ik thuis ben!"

Hij sprong op zijn hometrainer en begon uitzinnig te trappen. "What's up, hitomi wo kawashite!" Zong hij met de muziek mee.

Hij had energie voor tien (whaha) terwijl Trunks ongelukkig op de bank lag met een jetlag. "Ik denk dat ik thuis maar wat ga slapen. Ik ben helemaal gaar."

"Oh Trunks-kun, wat vervelend." Zei Naru medelevend. Haar ochtendhumeur was al een stuk minder door de maffe Tien met zijn blije gedoe. Ze was zo gelukkig dat de kale wous terug was. "Je moet wel om vijf uur terug zijn hoor. Dan begint jullie feestje."

"Waarom ga je niet even lekker op mijn earobed liggen Trunks-san?" Riep Tien al fietsend en hevig met zijn bovenlichaam bewegend op de veel te kleine hometrainer. Het zag er echt belachelijk uit. "Het is het beste bed van de wereld! Trap Vegeta er maar uit!"

"Omdat jullie urusai zijn. Ik kan hier echt niet slapen." Trunks kwam zuchtend overeind. Hij zag eruit alsof er een trein over zijn kop had gereden. "Ik moet ook even mijn ouders gedag zeggen. Vinden ze vast leuk na tien (als in 10) maanden."

Tien haalde zijn schouders op en boog zich diep over het stuur van zijn hometrainer heen om nog harder te kunnen trappen.

"Ik loop met je mee." Zei Goku terwijl hij opgewekt opstond.

"Moet ik met jou over straat?" Vroeg Trunks fronsend met een blik op de aangekoekte pindakaas in Goku's haar.

"Ach joh, het valt best mee." Zei Goku zorgeloos.

Het viel helemaal niet mee maar Trunks haalde zijn schouders op. Hij voelde zich te beroerd om er tegenin te gaan.

"Vergeet je je belofte niet?" Vroeg Naru met een scherpe blik op Goku.

"Ik ga me alleen even douchen en omkleden. Daarna ga ik meteen alles kopen wat ik gister opgegeten heb." Beloofde Goku plechtig. "Wil je mee? Mijn ouders zouden het leuk vinden om je weer eens te zien."

Naru wist niet wat ze daarop moest zeggen. Ze wilde de tweeling en alle anderen heel graag zien maar ze vond het ongemakkelijk om met Goku alleen op stap te gaan.

"Doe maar!" Juichte Kiyomi. "Dan maak ik het hier wel in orde voor vanavond."

Naru keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Wat had zij ermee te winnen als ze met Goku meeging? Ze probeerde hen natuurlijk weer bij elkaar te krijgen. Dat was echt iets voor Kiyomi.

"Ja doen!" Voegde Tien toe. Er zaten zweetdruppeltjes op zijn kale hoofd en hij ging vrolijk verder met zijn hevige work-out. "Leuk joh!"

Het leek erop dat Kiyomi niet de enige met patch-up plannetjes was.

Naru trok haar schouder op en keek Goku aan. "Ok. Maar ik moet eerst douchen. Gomen Trunks."

Trunks wuifde haar verontschuldiging vermoeid weg. "Ik loop wel alleen."

Yamcha, die uit het raam hing op zoek naar een volgend vrouwelijk slachtoffer zei: "Nee joh. Ik loop wel met je mee. Dan kan ik je tas dragen. Je ziet eruit alsof je elk moment dood neer kunt vallen."

"Goh bedankt." Trunks schudde zijn vermoeide hoofd.

Dus Yamcha en Trunks vertrokken, Naru ging vervuld van zenuwen douchen, Goku ging naar de keuken om veel te eten, Tien deed zijn hysterische work-out en Kiyomi ging haar slapende vriendje terroriseren.


	12. Saga 11

DE _DRAKENBALLEN ZET _SAGA

Naru en Goku liepen door het centrum van Sendo. Er hing een ongemakkelijke stilte tussen de twee. Naru was opgelucht dat Goku eindelijk iets aan de pindakaas in zijn haren had gedaan. Anders was ze niet met hem over straat gegaan. Ze haalde een hand door haar geföhnde donkere haren en zocht naar iets om over te praten. Gister toen ze stoned waren ging het allemaal als vanzelf maar nu voelde het alsof ze vreemden voor elkaar waren.

"Dat het zo snel weer goed is tussen Vegeta en Kiyomi ne?" Doorbrak Goku de stilte. "Had ik niet verwacht."

"Echt niet?" Vroeg Naru verbaasd. "Wie moeten ze anders de kop inslaan dan elkaar?"

Goku grinnikte. "Je hebt gelijk. Ik denk ook niet dat zo zoiets moois bij een ander zullen vinden."

Naru lachte. "Vind je ook niet dat Krillin een dikke kop gekregen heeft? Hij zag er echt opgeblazen uit gister."

"Echt heel erg ja!" Stemde Goku in "Maar ja, maakt hem wat uit. Hij heeft nu een vriendin."

Zo liepen ze roddelend naar Goku's huis. Ze hadden veel lol want het ging over alles en iedereen behalve hun verbroken relatie. Toen ze bij het huis van Goku aankwamen werd Naru meteen uitbundig begroet door de tweeling.

"Kijk wat ik heb, Naru-chan!" Riep kleine Goten blij. Hij hield een actiefiguur op met een heel vet gespierd lijf, een kale kop en een snor.

"Gaaf hoor! Waarvan is hij?" Vroeg Naru alsof ze ontzettend geïnteresseerd was.

"Van Drakenballen Zet. Hele vette anime-serie. Ken je dat?" Vroeg Gohan enthousiast voordat Goten kon antwoorden.

Naru schudde haar hoofd. Ze had nog nooit van Drakenballen Zet gehoord.

"Dit is Nappa." Vertelde Goten opgetogen terwijl hij zijn broertje aan de kant duwde. "Hij heeft wormen. Maar hij is heel sterk."

Naru fronste naar Goku op en hij keek haar met opgetrokken schouders aan. "Geen idee echt."

"Ik heb King Cold." Gohan hield ook een pop omhoog. Deze was paars en had hoorns op zijn hoofd. "Hij drinkt wijn. Hij heeft ook een ruimteschip."

"Wormen en wijn? Dat zijn wel supervette speciale krachten zeg." Zei Naru met een frons.

Goku begeleidde haar lachend met een hand op haar schouder de woonkamer in. Goten en Gohan verdwenen ruziënd over welk actiefiguur het sterkste was de tuin in. Kaachan Broly, die zojuist de keuken uitkwam, schrok toen ze Naru zag. Meteen vloog ze blij op haar af en omhelsde haar zo enthousiast dat Naru bijna stikte. Het rimpelige oude vrouwtje had meer kracht in zich dan je op het eerste gezicht zou denken.

"Wat een leuke verrassing!" Kirde Kaachan Broly. "Ik wist wel dat het weer goed zou komen! Kijk eens wie hier is Videl!"

Naru stond nog steeds gevangen in de omhelzing van Kaachan Broly toen Videl ook de keuken uit gehaast kwam. Ze gaf een kreetje en vloog Naru ook aan. Naru kon met geen mogelijkheid van de twee vrouwen wegkomen, laat staan ze vertellen dat Kaachan Broly een foute conclusie getrokken had.

Gelukkig zei Goku: "Naru is gewoon op bezoek, Obachan."

Meteen werd Naru vrijgelaten door de beide vrouwen. Ze keken een beetje beschaamd en fatsoeneerden hun haren.

"Hebben jullie honger?" Vroeg Videl met een bezorgde blik op Goku.

Naru vroeg zich af waarom er nog om gevraagd werd in dit huis. Iedereen wist toch dat Goku altijd honger had. Het was hetzelfde als een hond met vlooien vragen of hij jeuk had. Zonder pardon werden Naru en Goku de keuken ingeduwd en op een stoel neer gezet. Al heel snel werd de hele keukentafel beladen met eten en kwam de tweeling er ook bij om te schransen. Ze begonnen al precies op Goku te lijken. Als Naru er niet aan gewend was geweest was ze nu heel erg bang geworden. In plaats daarvan at ze mee en genoot ervan om daar weer te zijn. Na het eten ging Goku douchen en Naru bleef beneden met de rest. Ze praatten en de dames wilden alles over haar studie weten. Het was heel gezellig.

In de supermarkt wandelde Naru met het winkelwagentje achter Goku aan die door de snoepsectie zocht naar alles wat hij in zijn vreet-kick opgegeten had. Haar mooie witte pumps klakten op de betegelde vloer terwijl ze zich achter hem aanhaaste. Hij zag er weer erg goed uit, gaf Naru aan zichzelf toe. Met zijn warrige donkere haar en zijn knappe, altijd lachende gezicht. Ze vroeg zich af of hij veel verdriet om haar had gehad de laatste maanden. Of hij aan haar gedacht had of dat zijn laatste periode gezellig was geweest zoals de hare.

"Hoe was jouw laatste periode eigenlijk?" Vroeg ze daarom ook.

Goku draaide zich naar haar om en keek ongemakkelijk naar de familiezak spekjes in zijn handen. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Niet zo goed. Maar ik heb al mijn vakken gehaald. Daar was ik wel heel blij om. Ik had het eigenlijk niet verwacht. Ik was zo…" Hij maakte zijn zin niet af.

Naru leunde met haar armen op het handvat van het winkelwagentje en probeerde zijn uitdrukking te zien. "Heb je vrienden in Matsue?"

"Een paar. Mijn kamergenoot is oké. En ik trek wel eens op met een meisje uit mijn sociologie colleges. Ze heeft me geholpen met mijn laatste tentamen."

Naru voelde een steek van jaloezie. Dus Goku zat met een of andere griet te leren terwijl zij… Nou ja, zij had eigenlijk vooral lol gemaakt tijdens haar laatste periode.

"Hoe was jouw laatste periode?" Vroeg Goku om de ongemakkelijke stilte te doorbreken.

Hij gooide de zak spekjes op de rest van de boodschappen. Het karretje begon al aardig vol te raken.

"Heel gezellig. Jou-gou en ik zijn veel samen uitgeweest. Ik ben ook met erg goede cijfers over." Naru wist niet waarom ze zo enthousiast antwoordde. Misschien wilde ze hem wel laten zien dat ze echt niet om hem had liggen huilen. Al had ze dat uiteraard wel gedaan. Of misschien wilde ze hem wel gewoon pijn doen. Wie was die griet eigenlijk? Ze kon het niet uitstaan dat hij tijd had doorgebracht met een ander meisje.

Goku leek inderdaad gekwetst door haar woorden. "Ik ben blij dat in ieder geval een van ons het leuk gehad heeft." En met die woorden draaide hij zich om en ging verder met het uitzoeken van boodschappen.

Naru keek hem gelaten na. "Nou dat ging soepel." Mompelde ze tegen zichzelf terwijl ze met het winkelwagentje volgde. Ze voelde zich ineens weer ellendig leeg.

De rest van het supermarkt bezoek verliep in stilte. Goku had niet meer zijn gewoonlijk vrolijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij zag er verslagen uit. Bij de kassa nam hij zelfs geen candybar van alle soorten die daar op de display stonden zoals hij normaal altijd deed. Hij liet het bij een mars. Als Goku niet meer wilde schransen was er echt iets goed mis besefte Naru. Ze voelde zich schuldig. Het was wel degelijk haar bedoeling geweest om hem pijn te doen maar nu ze hem zo zag wenste ze dat ze haar woorden terug kon nemen.

Goku betaalde de vijftig yen aan vreterij die hij gisteren weg gekaand had en samen liepen ze als onderdeel van een rouwstoet terug naar Tien.


End file.
